Please Remember Me
by vegetafanic1
Summary: Bulma loses everything she once lived for. Her family, her love, her hope. Not even a trace of memory of who she once was. When she gets ill no one knows the cause. Can seeing and remembering the man she loved change that? Or will she die without him?
1. Who am I?

**_Please Remember Me_**

It was rainy night. The thunder roared. A young man and a young woman walked through the storm. "Goku, we should head back?" the young girl suggested. The lightening flashed. She has long shiny black hair and coal black eyes. "I heard something crash over here" said the young man. Again the lightening flashed. The young man had black hair that spiked everywhere, the same coal black eyes, and a brown fury tail. "Are you sure it wasn't thunder?" the girl asked. Her name is Chi-Chi. "Yes, I know that wasn't thunder" stated the young man. His name is Goku Son. Goku and Chi-Chi are eighteen. They walked through bushes. Chi-Chi stopped. "Goku look" she said pointing up. Goku stopped and looked where she was pointing. The lightening flashed again. "What is that?" Goku asked. The thing was huge. It had doors and windows. "I was going to ask you the same thing?" Chi-Chi stated. Goku walked up to the object. "Be careful," Chi-Chi said after him.

Goku pounded on it. "It's hard" Goku stated. Chi-Chi tilted her head to get a better look at it. "But what is it?" Chi-Chi asked. "I don't know" Goku answered walking back to Chi-Chi. "Do you think someone's in there?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku shrugged. The thunder roared once again. The rain came down even harder. The wind started to blow. "Let's head home" Chi-Chi suggested. Goku nodded. They turned around. They walked back through the bushes. The mud was gooey it stuck to their shoes. The wind blew faster.

They walked along the pond. Chi-Chi stopped. "What is it, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. "Listen" Chi-Chi ordered. There was a soft moan. Goku looked around. It came again. They walked behind a bush. "Oh no" said Chi-Chi covering her eyes. The lighting flashed once more. There lie a young woman in a white dress that mostly was torn and muddy. She's covered in mud, bruises, and blood. Blood was in her hair, all over her face, arms, and legs. Her long blue hair covered her face. Goku looked around for anyone else. "What do we do?" Chi-Chi asked. "We'll take her home, Grandpa won't mind" Goku stated. Goku picked her up. "What do you think happened?" Chi-Chi asked. "I'm not sure" Goku answered. They headed home.

**Inside the head of the woman**

It was dark. Dark was everywhere. She stood up. **"Where am I?"** she asked. "_Are you alright?" _asked a voice. She turned around no one. **"Who's there?"** she asked. It was dark, pure dark. _"I'm taking you with me"_ She spun in a circle. **"This isn't home"** she stated.

"_You little slut"_ someone shouted. She landed on her knees onto the ground. **"What's going on?"** she asked. _"I love you"_ She turned around. She knew that voice. "_I don't care, Yamcha"_ that was her voice. She was confused. **"Where am I?"** she cried. _"Honey, it's time"_ She looked up. **"Mom?"** she asked. Total darkness. **"What is this place?" **she asked. She stood up again. **"I want to go home!"** she shouted. "Home" it echoed. She started to cry. _"What do you want?"_ She smiled. She knew that voice.

"**Is anyone there?"** she asked. Silence. She started to run. _"Please! You're just an asshole"_ came her own voice. **"Someone help me!"** she shouted_. "We'll take her home, Grandpa won't mind" _She didn't know that voice. This was starting to scare her. _"I was sent here to kill you" _Bulma frowned. **"Come out Zarbon"** she shouted. No answer. **"Am I alone?"** she asked. _"Come with me"_ She looked up. She started to cry again.

"**Anyone!"** she shouted. _"Oh no" _came a woman's voice not her own. **"Please help!"** she begged. She ran faster. **"I want to go home!"** she shouted. She tripped. She started to shake. She was so cold. **"I want to go home"** she repeated. _"You are my everything"_ She closed her eyes. _"You are my everything too"_ came her voice. She opened her eyes. She stood up once more.

"**Why me?"** she shouted. She hurt all over. **"Why?"** she shouted again. "_Don't ever leave me"_ came her voice. _"I don't plan to" _She spun around in another circle. _"I'm not sure"_ That voice she didn't know it. **"Can you help me?"** she asked. Silence once again.  
_"I don't want to lose you"_ came her voice once again. _"You won't"_ She stopped. **"Where are you?"** she asked. No answer. A hole appeared beneath her she fell through it.

"_He can't love you like I can" "No you're wrong"_ her voice came. She hit the ground with a thud. _"Do you really love him?" "Yes"_ her voice answered. She looked up. **"What the hell is going on?"** she shouted. _"You are a gift"_ **"Dad!"** Bulma shouted. "**Is that you?" **she asked. _"I'm proud to call you my daughter"_ **"Where are you?"** she asked. She slowly stood up. Silence. **"Have I gone crazy?"** she asked herself. _"Don't worry you're safe with me" _She frowned. **"Show yourself Yamcha"** she shouted. No reply.

"_That jerk, where is he?"_ came her voice. _"Behind you"_ Bulma smiled. She turned around. Nothing! She sighed. Was this a flashback? This never happened before. _"What do you think happened?" _came the other woman's voice she didn't know. **"I need to go home!"** she shouted. Silence again. She started to cry again. **"Please"** she whispered.

No reply. _"You are annoying"_ She looked at her feet. She was so confused. **"What did I do to deserve this?"** she whispered. _"Why him?"_ She shook her head. _"I'm better for you"_ She grabbed her head. **"Get out! Get out!"** she screamed. _"Honey, this is our home now" _**"Mom!"** She shouted. _"Why are you such a pest?"_ **"Please! I think I'm lost"** she shouted.

"_I'll teach you a lesson"_ She frowned. **"ZARBON!"** she shouted. _"Let go of me!"_ came her voice. **"What's happened to me?"** she asked. _"You should know not to mess with me, girl" _She started to shake again. **"Take me home please"** she begged. _"We've known each other for awhile" _She closed her eyes. _"I love you"_ came her voice. She collapsed onto the ground. She was freezing.

"_I'll be here for you forever" "Is that a promise"_ came her voice again. _"Yes"_ **"HELP!"** she screamed. Silence. **"Please"** she whispered. _"Honey, are you sure?"_ **"Mom help me!"** she shouted. _"It's alright"_ **"Dad!"** she shouted. _"How is this alright?" _came here voice once more. She tried to push herself up. **"Am I dead?"** she asked.

She stood up. **"Mom! Dad! Anyone!"** she shouted. She was alone. She started to cry. (Sniff) _"Why are you like this?" "It's him I want"_ came her voice. _"Why?"_ _"I don't know"_ came her voice again. _"Happy Birthday" "Mom, Dad you didn't have to"_ came her voice again. **"What the fuck is going on?"** she shouted. **"I've had enough"** she screamed. **"Take me home!"** she ordered.

Again nothing. _"You don't know anything about me!" "Bull shit"_ her voice came once more. The room spun. **"What am I doing here?"** she asked. It kept spinning. She grabbed her head. **"Get me out of here!"** she shouted. _"Hahahahahaha"_ She collapsed once more. She hit her head. **"Why?"** she whispered.

"**Why me?"** she asked. _"You want to be with me?" "Yes"_ her voice answered. She closed her eyes. _"Are you sure?" "Yes I am"_ her voice replied. Her face felt warm. **"Why?"** she asked once more. _"Dear, it's dinner time"_ **"Mom**" she whispered. _"I'm not hungry!"_ her voice shouted. _"Yes you are" "Go on without me"_ her voice ordered.

"_You are my daughter I'll always love you"_ **"Dad"** she whispered. All of the words, they've happened before. **"What does it mean?"** she whispered. Tears slide down the side of her face. _"Let go of my baby" "You are worthless" "Let go of that woman's child, Zarbon"_ her voice ordered. _"What would you do if I don't?" "You'll deal with me" "Yeah you'll deal with him" _her voice stated.

"_Daddy, I had a bad dream"_ her younger voice stated. _"What about?" "I was lost, I wasn't home, and there was people I didn't know"_ her younger voice stated. **"Daddy"** she whispered. _"It's ok little one" _She tears came heavier. **"Please!"** she begged.

"_You don't understand" "What do you mean?"_ her voice asked. _"How I feel"_ **"Why!"** she screamed. "_I think I do"_ her voice stated. **"I just want to go home"** she whispered. _"You will learn to respect me" "Respect? For you, Zarbon, I don't think so. You make me sick,"_ her voice stated. _"You'll pay" "Leave her alone, Zarbon"_

(Sniff) She rolled into a ball. **"It's so cold"** she stated. _"You'll never be alone,"_ She kept crying. She tightened her eyes more. **"Why?"** she whispered. (Sniff) _"You'll always have me" "Are you sure?"_ her voice asked. _"Yes"_

"**Please" **she begged.** "Please, please"** she begged again. **"Take me home!"** she shouted. _" You! It's only you, no one else" _her voice stated. _"Just me?"_ _"Only you"_ her voice answered. (Sniff) _"Come on" "Where are we going?" _her voice asked. _"Somewhere"_

"**I beg you, take me home!" **she shouted. _"I love you" "I love you too" _her voice came again. _"You are mine forever" "Alright" _came her voice. _"Don't forget me, never forget, promise me that you won't forget" _She opened her eyes.

The room went white. It was so bright. **"Hello. What's going on?" **she asked. Silence. **"This place is freaking me out"** she whispered. _"Just don't forget" _The room flashed and everything went blank.

**Outside her head**

"Give me some medicine" ordered an elderly man. "Yes Gohan" said Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi ran into the bathroom. "Goku, she's cold, bring me some blankets" the elder ordered. His name is Gohan Son. Goku went to the closet and pulled out a big blue blanket. He handed it to Gohan. Gohan put it over the girl.

Chi-Chi ran back out. Gohan opened the girl's mouth and pushed a pill in. "Do you think she'll make it?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yes" Gohan answered. Chi-Chi sighed. "Grandpa, there was an object out that way" Goku stated. "I'll check it out in the morning" Gohan stated. Chi-Chi cleaned her wounds and wrapped them up.

"Looks like she was attacked" Gohan said playing with his beard. "An animal?" Goku asked. Gohan shrugged. "Perhaps"

"She's moving" Chi-Chi stated. The girl opened her eyes. They were blue. "Where am I?" she asked. "In our home" Chi-Chi answered. The girl looked at them confused. "Who am I?" she asked. Chi-Chi gasped.

Gohan shook his head. "Not another one" he said. The girl looked at them with clueless eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Goku" "I'm Chi-Chi" "And I am Gohan" The girl still looked confused.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked. They shook their heads. Chi-Chi sat down by her. "We found you out in the storm" Chi-Chi stated. "You should rest" Gohan suggested. The girl nodded. "Thank you" she said closing her eyes.

Gohan walked into the kitchen. Goku followed. "This happened to Chi-Chi when we found her two months ago" Goku stated. Gohan nodded. "By the way Grandpa, how did you know her name was Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. "I knew it was" Gohan answered.

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen. "I found something" she stated. She walked back to the girl. Gohan and Goku followed. "What?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi lifted the girl's wrist. A golden bracelet hung lose.

Gohan looked at the bracelet. He took it off her. There engraved in the bracelet in bold letters. Read BULMA.

That's it for chapter one! Tell me what you think in a review.

Vegetafanic1


	2. What's wrong with me?

_**Please Remember Me**_

Took out lemon. SORRY HAD TO!

**3 years later**

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat down by the pond. They were finished with their chores. "Chi-Chi, how long have you lived here?" Bulma asked. "They found me two months before we found you" Chi-Chi answered. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi.

"Do you every feel like you're missing something?" Bulma asked. "I used to, but now I don't" Chi-Chi answered. "Every night I do" Bulma answered looking at her hands. Chi-Chi looked at her. "It's ok, you got friends and family here" Chi-Chi stated. "You're not my real family" Bulma said now looking at the sky. Chi-Chi sighed.

Goku and Chi-Chi got married two months after they found Bulma. They have a two-year-old son named Gohan. And the weird object that Goku and Chi-Chi found went missing three weeks after Bulma was healed.

"Bulma, we love you like family" Chi-Chi stated. Bulma looked at her. "I know," she said "and I love you back" Chi-Chi stood up. "Let's go find Goku" Chi-Chi suggested. Bulma nodded and stood up.

Bulma grabbed her head. Chi-Chi looked at her. "Another headache?" she asked. Bulma nodded. They started walking back to the house. They spotted Goku carrying a tree. Grandpa Gohan was watching Baby Gohan running around. Bulma and Chi-Chi waved.

Gohan ran up to his mom. Chi-Chi picked him up. Bulma sat down on the grass. Goku laid down next to her. "So how has your day been?" Bulma asked. "Fine, yours?" "Okay" Bulma answered. "Hey Goku"

They all looked up in the air. "Hey Krillin" Bulma shouted waving. Krillin landed next to Goku. Krillin is short and bald with six dots on his forehead. "How's it going?" Krillin asked. "Great" Goku answered. "Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan" said Krillin. They smiled.

Little Gohan ran up to Krillin. "Hey little guy" Krillin patted his head. Gohan has black hair, his parents coal eyes, and a brown fury tail. "So how is everyone?" Chi-Chi asked. "They're fine" Krillin answered. "Do you want anything to drink?" Bulma asked. "Water, please" Krillin answered. Bulma nodded.

She went into the house. "How has her headaches been?" Krillin asked. "They're getting worse" Chi-Chi answered. "I don't think they're headaches," said Gohan. "What? How do you know that, Grandpa?" Goku asked. "I just don't think they're headaches," Gohan said shaking his head.

**Inside the house**

Bulma went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water. She reached up for a glass. Her head started to hurt again. She grabbed it. She shook her head. She grabbed the glass and pours the water in the glass.

She had the weirdest dream last night. She was kissing some guy, but the same guy is in her dreams every night. She never could find out who he is in any of her dreams. He haunted her.

She looked at the blue sky. What happened to her before Chi-Chi and Goku found her. She always wondered. She wished she could remember. All she had was a golden bracelet that had her name in bold letters. Well they thought it was her name.

She put ice in Krillin's water. She leaned against the counter as the room started to spin. What was happening to her? She grabbed Krillin's glass. She headed to the door. Her head hurt like hell like it was splitting in two. She dropped Krillin's glass. Her mind went black and she collapsed.

**Outside**

"Are you sure?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan nodded. "She has them too often" Gohan stated. Goku picked up Baby Gohan. Crash!

"What was that?" Krillin asked. "Bulma" Chi-Chi answered. They ran into the house. There lie Bulma on the floor her hair covering her face. Goku handed Gohan to Chi-Chi. Goku picked up Bulma and placed her on the couch. "Will she be ok?" Krillin asked. Goku nodded. "She needs rest" Goku stated. Chi-Chi looked at her friend on the couch and sighed. She turned around and went back outside. Goku picked up the shattered glass that was on the floor.

"That's the second time in two weeks" Chi-Chi stated sitting in a rocking chair outside. "Take her to a doctor" Krillin suggested. "I'm afraid a doctor can't solve this," said Gohan looking at Krillin. Goku stepped outside. "She'll need to sleep" stated Goku. Chi-Chi sighed again. "Poor girl" she said shaking her head.

**In Bulma's head**

Bulma stood up she just fell out of no where. She rubbed her head. **"Where am I?"** she asked. A dark figure appeared. She couldn't see a face. **"You!"** Bulma said looking at the figure. **"You're the guy in my dreams"** Bulma stated. The figure slowly disappeared. **"Wait!"** Bulma ordered. It vanished. **"Don't go"** she whispered.

"_What does he have that I don't, Bulma?"_ _"He's just a lot better Yamcha" _came her voice. **"Yamcha?" **Bulma asked. She turned around. There stood her and a figure, not the figure that just vanished. She stared at herself. She was wearing a dark blue dress and her hair was curly.

"_Why?" _asked the figure called Yamcha. She couldn't see his face either, but she could see herself clearly. _"He just is, why can't you just leave me alone?"_ Bulma walked towards the figures. She touched her figure's face. Here hand went through it. Bulma gasped. **"What in the hell?" **

"_It's time to go Miss Bulma,"_ said a taller and more muscular figure she couldn't see his face either. _"Alright"_ Bulma's figure turned on her heal and walked away from the one called Yamcha. The Yamcha figure disappeared. Her figure reappeared, wearing shorts and a pink belly shirt her hair in a ponytail.

The figure that was in her dreams appeared. _"I don't know who you think you are talking to me like that" _her figure said. _"I can talk to you however I want, idiot, and how dare you talk to me in such matter" _said the figure. Bulma walked up to the two arguing figures. _"I don't know who made you all high and mighty," _Her figure said poking the other figure in the chest. _"How dare you touch me!" _the figure said slapping her hand away. _"Cry me a river" _her figure said walking away from the other figure. A taller figure stood there and shook it's head. _"Teenagers"_

The figures disappeared. **"What's going on?" **She sat down. **"Who are those figures?" **she asked looking at the ground. Two figures appeared in front of her. She looked at them. One was of her wearing a white dress and her hair straight. The other was tall again she couldn't see the face.

She watched them. _"I'll teach you a lesson!" _said the tall figure lifting Bulma's figure up. _"Let go of me!" _her figure yelled and kicked. The tall figure squeezed her tight and Bulma's figure started to scream out in pain. Her figure was thrown to the side as the tall figure punched her and threw her around. Bulma closed her eyes.

When she reopened them the figures were gone. Bulma was shaking. Another figure appeared and walked to Bulma's lying down figure. _"Are you alright?"_ the figure asked. Bulma looked down at her figure's face blood covered it. _"I'm taking you with me"_ the figure stated picking Bulma's figure and cradling it. Her figure moaned.

They disappeared. Chi-Chi and Goku appeared above Bulma figure lying in the mud. Goku picked her up and they vanished. **"Chi-Chi, Goku don't go"** she whispered. The room started to spin. The room went white.

**Outside Bulma's head**

Bulma snapped awake. She looked out the window. It was dark out. She looked at the clock. It was 9:33. Bulma sighed. "How long was I asleep?" she whispered. She stood up and walked into her room. She undressed and slipped in a big shirt that went to her knees. She got under her covers. She rested her head on her pillow. She stared at the ceiling. She got out of bed. She kneeled by her bed and folded her hands.

"Kami, please give me all the answers to my questions, I want to know where I belong, where's my family, and why do I feel empty, please Kami I leave the rest to you" she prayed.

She got up and went back under the covers. She sighed. Where did she belong? Did she have a family? Exactly how old was she? Bulma looked at her bracelet. She closed her eyes. She drifted off.

**Bulma's dream**

Bulma sat down in a chair. She sighed. "He's late," she said out loud. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a blue shirt her hair was down.

The door opened. She turned around. The room was dark. He entered. She cleared her throat. "You're late" she stated. He looked at her. "No I'm not" he stated. She crossed her arms. "Listen, when I say you're later you're late" she said stepping closer to him. He disappeared. She blinked.

"That jerk, where is he?" she asked herself. "Behind you" She turned around. She smiled. He kissed her hungrily. He pinned her against the wall. She smiled even more against his lips while he smirked. Her hands traveled up and down his down his shirt. She tugged at it. He chuckled. He helped her take it off. She smiled even more. She was full of excitement. His hands went up the back of her shirt and made their way to her bra he unsnapped it. He started his sweet kisses on her neck.

Bulma stopped him. He looked at her. She pulled him towards the bed. She stopped.He kissed her with more passion. Bulma fell back onto the bed bringing him down with her. Bulma was too excited to think. She had him. He stopped and took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He started kissing her again. He put his tongue in her mouth.

* * *

Sorry, but fanfiction rules say no no no so I can't put the full lemon in here. Sorry use your head for this it's probably better anyway.

* * *

"I love you" she whispered. She closed her eyes and drifted off. He touched her face. He closed his eyes. And joined her in dreamland. **End of dream**

Bulma's eyes opened. She sat up in her bed. She looked at her clock. 1:12. She laid back down. "What does it all mean?" she asked out loud in a whisper. The same figure just haunted her a few seconds ago. She didn't have a face to look at. Was this her past? Was it her future? Or was her mind playing games with her? She didn't know what to think.

She closed her eyes. She just wanted answers. The truth.

* * *

That's it for chapter two! Review please! 

Vegetafanic1


	3. Where are you?

_**Please Remember Me**_

Bulma sat down at the counter holding her coffee mug. (Still in her big tee shirt.) She couldn't go back to sleep. It was now seven in the morning. Goku walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" Goku asked. Bulma nodded. She took a sip of her coffee. "Bad dream?" asked Goku leaning his back against the counter looking at her. Was it a bad dream? She didn't think so. She shook her head. Goku stared at her. She has been so different lately.

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen carrying Gohan. "Do you feel better?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma nodded. "See all you needed was rest" Goku said smiling. Bulma frowned. "Stop the fucking act Goku, you know something's wrong with me" Chi-Chi gasped. "Bulma, Gohan's in the room," Chi-Chi said covering Gohan's ears. "Sorry" said Bulma staring at her coffee.

What's wrong with her? Why was she seeing all kinds of things, dreaming about a man she didn't know or couldn't see his face, and why her head always hurting? She looked at Goku. Goku looked worried. Why was he worried? She's fine now.

She jumped out of her seat and put the coffee mug in the sink. "I'm going to go take a shower" she stated. She skipped out of the room, showing them she was ok and not to worry. But still they did.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku. Goku looked at her. "What's wrong with her?" Chi-Chi asked. "I don't know" Goku answered. "Do you think it has something to do with her past?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku shrugged. She told them she had weird dreams about some man she could never see his face. Chi-Chi looked towards the bathroom and shook her head.

**In the bathroom**

Turned on the water. She took off her shirt. Stepped into the hot water. It felt so good against her skin. Why did she have that dream last night? And about that? She shook her head. Was Kami sending her a message? She put shampoo in her hair. There had to be a reason why she dreamt about that. And dreaming about the same man every night. Maybe she should see a doctor.

She pulled her fingers through her hair washing the shampoo out. She sighed. Who in the hell was that man? Is he real? Bulma mouth opened. Did she use to love him? She said she did in her dream. Or is she going to fall in love? Who knows it was just a dream. Maybe she finally went crazy? She started scrubbing her body.

Why does she have to be haunted? Why did she lose her memory? Why her? She washed off the bubbles. She shut off the water. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around her. She walked up to the mirror and whipped the steam off. She looked more pale than usual.

She started picking her hair. Her blue eyes looked almost gray. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her pink lips looked cracked and not their usual color either. Her head started to hurt. She grabbed it in pain. She shook her head. The pain was still there. She tightened her grip. She screamed in pain. Tears fell from her eyes. It felt worse than it usual did. She could hear nothing. The room started spin. She started swinging her head around to get rid of the pain. She cried out in pain again. Her eyes went white. And she collapsed onto the floor. Hitting her head. Blood oozed out the side.

**Outside the bathroom**

They heard Bulma's scream. Chi-Chi dropped her coffee cup. Goku looked at her. She looked towards the door. Goku jumped over the tabled. Chi-Chi ran after him. "Bulma, open up" Goku ordered pounding on the door. Gohan started to cry across the room. Chi-Chi looked at him. Grandpa Gohan walked over to him and picked him up.

"BULMA" Goku shouted turning the doorknob. The door was locked. He pounded on it again. They heard Bulma scream again. Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes. What was going on in there? They heard a loud thud. "That's it the doors going down" Goku stated. He kicked the door! He kicked it again!

The door swung open. Goku and Chi-Chi stepped in. Chi-Chi covered her eyes. There was a puddle of blood by Bulma's head. Goku walked over to Bulma's body. He bent down and picked her up. He carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed. Chi-Chi came running in with a wet cloth. She whipped the blood off Bulma's head. She bandaged her head up. Chi-Chi got up and left the room taking another look at her friend. Goku stood by the door looking at Bulma. He shook his head. He left the room.

Gohan sat down in a chair next to Bulma's bed. "You poor girl" he said shaking his head. "No one can help you through this, we all wish we could," he said looking at her pale face. Where did this girl come from? The day after Goku and Chi-Chi brought Bulma here; Gohan went to the weird object. It was a spaceship. He knew it was. He bet her family was looking for her, not knowing she is safe or where she is. He sighed. He stood up. "We would help you get back home, but where is your home?" he said looking back at her before leaving the room.

**The next day (9 in the morning)**

Krillin and Piccolo landed in front of Gohan's house. Piccolo is a Namekian, green skin, big ears, and tall. Krillin knocked on the door. They came to see Bulma. Chi-Chi called them up yesterday telling them Bulma passed out on the bathroom floor and wouldn't wake up.

The door opened. Chi-Chi greeted them and let them in. Gohan ran up to them. "How is she?" Krillin asked. "She hasn't woke up" Chi-Chi answered. Goku walked up to them. "Want some coffee?" Chi-Chi asked. Krillin and Piccolo shook their heads. Chi-Chi picked up Gohan. It was time to feed him.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Piccolo asked. Goku shook his head. "She's in her bedroom, if you want to see her" Goku stated. Krillin nodded. He walked through the living room into Bulma's. He sat down in the chair.

He stared at her. No one knew what was wrong with her. They didn't know if it could kill her. They didn't know she would ever recover. "Hey Bulma" he said. He didn't know what to say. He was talking to a person who wasn't a wake or wouldn't respond. He sighed.

"You got to wake up, got it?" He looked out the window. She always had headaches, but nothing that would make her pass out, well that was until two weeks ago. "We're not going to lose you," he said looking at her. He stood up and walked put the room taking on last look before leaving her room. Krillin sat down on the couch. Piccolo and Goku were talking.

"Piccolo, do you what could be wrong with her?" Goku asked. Piccolo shook his head. "I wish I did" he stated. Chi-Chi walked over to them. She looked at Goku. "Is she going to make it?" she asked. "It's hard to say" Goku answered honestly. Chi-Chi gasped. Tears rolled down her face. She turned around.

Piccolo shook his head. He looked at G. Gohan. "Do you have any clue what's wrong with her?" Piccolo asked. "Honestly, it could have with something about losing her memory" Gohan answered sitting in his chair. "Call a doctor" Krillin suggested. "They can't do anything, I told you that," Gohan said looking at the window. Chi-Chi picked up Gohan. Piccolo towards Bulma's room. "Maybe she's working too hard" Piccolo suggested. Gohan shrugged.

**In Bulma's head**

"_You got to make it…you have to! Don't give up…I'm counting on you. You can't give up that easily, Bulma. I know you better than that" _Those words echoed.

**On another planet**

A tall huge muscular bald man with a mustache and a tail walked down a hall of a broken down building. A looked into a room. Another muscular man with very long black and a tail stood there blowing up a man that stood before him. The longhaired man turned around. "Any luck?" the tall bald man asked. The one with long hair shook his head. The bald man sighed.

"Keep looking" he ordered. The bald man walked out of the room. "Three years and no trace, this is fucken crazy" he said to himself. He stepped into another room. A man with tan skin and black hair that spiked and a tail everywhere punched a whole through a woman that sat in front of her. The tan man turned around and shook his head. The tall man grunted and walked back out of the room.

A man ran down the hallway. The tall man raised his hand and blew the man to pieces. He rubbed his temples. A woman with blue hair sat before him. He lifted her up. He shook his head and threw her behind him. He walked into another room.

There stood a man with black hair that spiked straight up and the same tail as the others. "Report" The tall man bowed. "No, sire" the man with spiky hair turned around. "I'm sorry Prince Vegeta there was no sign of her again" the tall man stated. The one called Vegeta nodded and turned around. The tall man is called Nappa. The one with long hair is called Raditz. And the tan one is called Turles. Raditz and Turles walked in.

"Destroy this planet, we'll head to the next right away" Vegeta stated. The other three nodded. "Yes sire" They all flew out of the window. They entered their spacepods. They took off. Raditz's and Turles' pods stopped. They stepped out and blew the planet to pieces.

'Damn, where are you?" Vegeta thought.

**Flashback**

Vegeta walked down the sidewalk looking for Bulma. He needed to find her. He kept walking. He heard a spaceship take off. Vegeta watched it vanish. He looked ahead. There was a puddle of blood in the middle of the sidewalk. As he walked closer to it he could smell it more. He stopped. There was her crown. Vegeta shook his head. It smelled like her blood. He looked around the area he found the blood no body, no pile of ashes. He heard laughing. He walked towards the laughter.

He stopped. There stood Zarbon and his men. "Zarbon" Zarbon turned around and stood up. "Can I help you, Vegeta?" Vegeta smelt her blood all over Zarbon. Vegeta frowned. Zarbon walked over to Vegeta. "Where's Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "How should I know?" Zarbon said looking at Vegeta. "Stop the bull shit, I smell her blood all over you and I see it" Vegeta stated.

"I just killed my dinner that's what you smell" Zarbon stated. Vegeta punched Zarbon's face. "Don't lie to me, I'm not an idiot" Vegeta said glaring at Zarbon. "I left her over there" Zarbon stated pointing. "Oh really? I don't see her" Vegeta stated. Zarbon looked at the puddle of blood. "Frieza is going to kill me" Zarbon mumbled.

Vegeta glared back at Zarbon. "I left her there to die, I don't know how she moved" Zarbon said glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta remembered the spaceship. Vegeta started running back to the palace.

He ran into the computer room. "Who just took off?" he asked. "Yamcha, sire" answered a man looking at his computer. "Yamcha," Vegeta said running out of the room "that asshole, I'm going to kill him" Vegeta stated.

"Prince Vegeta" said Nappa kneeling down. "Nappa, get a crew ready we're going on a trip" Vegeta stated. Nappa stood up. "Where?" "Every planet till I find Bulma" Vegeta answered starting walking away. "Miss Bulma is missing?" asked Nappa. "Yes" Vegeta answered not looking back.

Nappa followed Vegeta. _'I'll find you, Bulma, whatever it takes' _

**End of flashback**

Vegeta shook his head. _'Where are you, Bulma?'_ He has changed so much after the day she went missing. Vegeta looked at the golden ring on his left hand's index finger. _'Damn you, Yamcha'_

That's it for chapter three! Please review!

Vegetafanic1


	4. Things get worse!

**_Please Remember Me_**

**Three days later**

Bulma slowly opened her eyesand lifted her hand to her head to shade her eyes from the bright sun peeking through. Something taped her fore head. She brought her hand in front of her. "What in the world?" Bulma questioned looking at the gold band around her index finger on her left hand. She never noticed it before, well maybe, but never studied it. It had a shiny jewel on top of the gold ban. She got out of bed, shestopped and looked at it. Chi-Chi had something like this, it was called a ring. What does it mean?

Goku walked into the kitchen. Chi-Chi was cooking. Goku placed a quick peck on Chi-Chi's lips. Chi-Chi smiled. "Morning" "Morning, has she woken up?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi shook her head. It's four days since Bulma collapsed onto the bathroom floor. Goku sighed. Chi-Chi handed him his breakfast. They heard some one yawn. "Good morning Gohan" said Chi-Chi still working on the food. "Man I'm starving" Chi-Chi and Goku turned around. There stood Bulma dressed in her big tee shirt. (Chi-Chi put it on her). Her hair was messy and she still had the bandages on her head.

"Bulma, how are you feeling?" Chi-Chi asked. "Ok, man we must've some party" Bulma stated rubbing her head. "What party?" Goku asked. Bulma looked at him. "The one we had last night" Bulma answered sitting in a chair at the table. "Bulma, we had no party last night" Chi-Chi stated. Bulma looked at them confused. "Bulma, don't you rememberpassing out in thebathroom?" Goku asked. Bulma touched her head. She felt the bandages. "Then I had some dream" Bulma stated. "Are you sure you're alright?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma nodded. Chi-Chi walked over to the table and sat Bulma's food in front of her then walked back into the kitchen. Bulma looked at her food and dug in. She stopped for a moment. She looked once more at the ring on her finger.

Goku stared at her. Where did she get the idea they had a party? Goku shook his head and started eating once more. Bulma stood up and put her plate in the sink. She walked into the bathroom. Bulma shut the door.

Bulma leaned against the bathroom door. What happened to her? How long was she out? She would have to ask them later now she needed to take a shower.

AfterBulma took hershower shewent to her room to get some clothes. She went to her closet. She looked through her selection of clothes. She picked out a pick tee shirt and some blue jean shorts. She put her pink bikini underneath her clothes. Bulma kneeled down for some shoes. She noticed a piece of white cloth. She pulled on it. Her eyes widened. This was the dress they found her in. It was torn. Why did they keep this? Maybe they forgot to throw it out. There were blood and mud stains. Bulma felt the material it felt like silk. Bulma put it back.

Shestoodbck up. She slipped on her flip-flopsand walked out of her room. Gohan waved at her.She nodded at him. She stepped outside. It was a beautiful day; it was sunny and warm.She stretched. She slowly walked to the pond. She looked at the sun and smiled. She felt happy today. She took off her clothes. She lay in her swimsuit by the pond. She put her hands behind her head. She needed to tan.

**Inside**

Chi-Chi watched Bulma walk towards the pond. Goku walked in carrying a sleepy Gohan. Gohan smiled once he saw his mommy. He reached his arms out to her. Chi-Chi took him. Goku smiled and patted Gohan on the head, he looked at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi smiled at him. Gohan giggled. Chi-Chi looked down at him. "Good morning." She kissed his forehead. "Food" Chi-Chi kept smiling at him. "Time to eat" she stated going to the counter. Goku smiled then looked out the window. Bulma was tanning. Goku looked back at Chi-Chi.

"She's doing better" Chi-Chi stated at him. Goku nodded. Goku had an odd feeling, but he wasn't sure how to describe it. Something was wrong here. He looked at Grandpa Gohan he was reading a book sitting on the couch. G. Gohan turned and looked at Goku and nodded. Goku looked at him confused. Gohan smiled.

"How's my big boy today?" Chi-Chi asked little Gohan. Gohan smiled. He took a bite of his breakfast. Chi-Chi giggled. Gohan was getting big. He was so cute. Chi-Chi sighed and looked at the window and stood up. "I'll go join her" Chi-Chi stated walking out of the kitchen and into her room. Baby Gohan, G. Gohan, and Goku nodded.

**Outside**

Bulma stared at the sky. She sighed. What was with her lately? Why were her dreams so real like? Why couldn't she understand this?

"Mind if I join you?" Bulma tilted her head to the side. There was Chi-Chi in her purple bikini. Bulma shook her head. Chi-Chi sat down next to her. "I'm fine, Chi-Chi" Bulma stated. "I didn't even ask" Chi-Chi said looking at Bulma. "You were going to," Bulma said looking back at her. Chi-Chi shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to swim" Chi-Chi stated running into the pond and diving in. Bulma stood up. "You goof" She ran after Chi-Chi. She dived in. Chi-Chi kept swimming. She turned around and splashed Bulma and went back down under. Bulma shook her head and laughed. She went after Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi's head popped back out of the water. She turned around, Bulma popped up beside her. Chi-Chi giggled and splashed Bulma again. Bulma splashed her back. Chi-Chi swam back towards land. Chi-Chi laid back down and waved at Bulma. Bulma started to swim back. "You cheated, you ran away" Bulma shouted. Chi-Chi just waved. Bulma shook her head. She went under. She popped back up. Bulma's chest was burning. Bulma grabbed it. She went back under water. She swam back up. She started hitting the water with one hand. "Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted. She sunk back under.

Chi-Chi stood up. "Bulma?" She questioned. She ran to the water. "BULMA!" she shouted. She looked around the water. Bulma was no where to be seen. "Shit" Chi-Chi mumbled under her breath. She dove into the water.

**Inside**

"BULMA!" Goku looked out the window. Chi-Chi dove into the water. Goku jumped out of the window and ran to the water. What was going on? He dove after Chi-Chi, not carrying that his clothes were getting wet. Goku followed his wife. "What's wrong?" Goku asked still following. "Bulma, she went under" Chi-Chi stated before diving under. Goku followed. They popped back up, dragging Bulma. Goku and Chi-Chi laid Bulma on the ground. Bulma spat out water. She grabbed her chest and started to scream. Chi-Chi shook Bulma. Bulma's eyes were shut tightly.

Goku ran back to the house. Chi-Chi watched in horror as Bulma started to shake. Chi-Chi closed her eyes. Goku ran back out with a blanket. He wrapped it around Bulma and picked her up. "Fuck" Bulma mumbled started to squirm. Goku ran back into the house Chi-Chi following not far behind. Gohan stood at the door. "Lay her on the couch" he ordered. Goku did as he was told and laid Bulma on the couch. Chi-chi got a wet cloth and put it on Bulma's head. "I'm calling a doctor" Chi-Chi stated running to the phone. Gohan looked at Goku, who was already looking at him. Gohan sighed. He looked at Bulma. Bulma's body was squirming all over the place.

Little Gohan walked up to the couch and stared at Bulma. "What ong?" Gohan asked his father. Goku looked at his son. "I don't know" Goku answered truthfully. Gohan looked back at Bulma and watched her with confusion. Chi-Chi ran back into the room. "They'll get here as soon as they can." She stated kneeling down by the couch looking at Bulma. Bulma screamed again. Gohan covered his ears. Bulma started to shake faster. Chi-Chi pushed Bulma back against the couch. Bulma screamed again, tears ran down her cheeks. Chi-Chi couldn't take this. She started to cry. Bulma laid back. Her arm started to twitch. Bulma started to cry harder. Her chest was on fire.

Bulma opened her eyes and screamed. Her eyes were almost black. Chi-Chi looked at G. Gohan. He shook his head. Chi-Chi took Bulma's hand into hers. Chi-Chi closed her eyes.

Bulma shook her head. She was slipping out of consciousness. Her eyes once again went white. Her body kept shaking. Chi-Chi stared as Bulma passed out on the couch. Chi-chi stood up. She sniffed. This was too much for her. Gohan grabbed his mother's hand. Chi-Chi looked down at him. Gohan smiled. His mother kept crying. Gohan frowned and looked at the floor.

**An hour later**

"I don't know what's wrong with her, I'm sorry" stated the doctor. Chi-Chi was shocked. "What do you mean you don't know?" Chi-Chi asked. She was so confused. "I can take her to the hospital and do some tests" the doctor stated looking at Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi. Gohan and Goku looked at each other. "Tests? Why doesn't anyone know what's going on with her?" Chi-Chi asked. The doctor backed up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Son, I've never seen this before, in fact I've never heard of something like this" Chi-Chi was getting pissed. "You can do some of your little tests, but bring her home right after there done" Chi-Chi stated glaring at the doctor. The doctor nodded.

They put Bulma on a stretcher and put her in an ambulance. They doctor hopped in. They drove off. "He's been a doctor for only seven years, but went to school for six or more" Chi-Chi mocked. "Chi-Chi, they'll find out what's wrong with her" Goku stated. "I hope so" Chi-Chi whispered.

**Somewhere else**

Vegeta sat in his spacepod. He scratched his head. He looked at the screen. Nappa appeared. "We'll be in an hour, sire" Nappa stated. Vegeta nodded. "We will not destroy this planet it's in good use" Vegeta stated before shutting off the screen. He closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

Vegeta walked back to the computer room. "Do you know where he went?" Vegeta asked. "He's flying it on auto" a man answered. "Damn it" Vegeta uttered under his breath. "Why do you want to know where he went, sire? I thought you would be glad he was gone?" asked a woman. "He's got Bulma with him" Vegeta answered frowning. The woman gasped. "Are you sure he has her?" asked another man. Vegeta nodded.He left the room.

His father leaned against the wall. "She's dead, you know that" Vegeta looked at his father. "Believe what you want, Father, I don't give a fuck what you think" Vegeta said turning around. His father raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something I don't?" his father asked. "Maybe" Vegeta answered. Vegeta entered a room. Bulma's mother was crying her eyes out. Her blond her was messy and her blue eyes where red and puffy. "I'll find her and bring her back" Vegeta stated before leaving and shutting the door. Bulma's father was in the computer trying to locate Yamcha's ship. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" His father asked. "As long as it takes, we'll check in when we need to" Vegeta stated. His father nodded and left.

Vegeta walked into his room. He put his armor on.He looked at the picture on the wall. It was of himself and Bulma. Bulma had her blue hair in a ponytail wearing a blue top. He was wearing his armor. He was holding her tight. Bulma's mother took the picture. Bulma was smiling andhe was smirking, his usual smirk.He looked away. He had to find her. Vegeta slipped on his boots. Vegeta entered the hall. There stood Nappa, Turles, and Raditz. Vegeta nodded and they headed down the hall. He was going to find her.

**End of flashback**

His eyes opened. "We'll be landing in three minutes" Nappa stated reappearing on the screen. Vegeta nodded. He knew he would find her. He also knew Nappa, Turles, and Raditz thought she was dead. He knew she wasn't.

Their spacepods landed. Vegeta opened his door. He walked out. It was time again to search. Nappa stepped out of his pod and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded. Vegeta looked at the planet's blue sun andshook his head.

* * *

That's it for chapter four!

Sorry my sentences suck dick! I'll try to make them better! Chapter five will be up soon!

Vegetafanic1


	5. I can't be Bulma Briefs, can I?

**_Please Remember Me_**

**Two days later**

Bulma sat down in a chair. Doctors were doing all kinds of tests. Some even stared at her. She has been in the hospital for two days and is sick of it. She looked out the window, she was leaving today. She sighed. She had another weird dream, it was the weirdest everything was blurry. You couldn't tell what things were. A nurse walked in. "Your friend has arrived, Miss Bulma" the nurse stated. Bulma stood up. Chi-Chi packed clothes forher stay. Soshe was wearing a light purple turtleneck and blue jeans, she had her hair in a ponytail. She walked out of the hospital. Krillin stood by his car. He opened the passenger door. Bulma sat down. Krillin walked to the other side and got in.

"So, did they find anything?" Krillin asked. "They said they'll call tomorrow"she answered looking out the window. Krillin started driving away. "Oh" he replied. Bulma looked at him. "So how is it with you and Marron?"she asked. "Not so good" heanswered. Bulma looked back out the window. "You should dump her"she suggested. Krillin nodded. "I know, she's too good for me" Bulma looked at him. "No, you're way too good for her"she stated. Krillin looked at her then the road. Bulma looked back out the window. She watched the people walk on the sidewalk. Krillin stopped at a stoplight. Several people crossed the road. Bulma watched them. She stared at a man with short black hair and a scar on his cheek. Her head started to hurt when their eyes met. The man reached the sidewalk. The light turned green and Krillin took off. The man still watched them.

Bulma shook her head. _'That was weird'_ she thought. She looked back at Krillin. He turned the music up. Bulma looked down at her hands. It started to rain. She felt so weak lately. Bulma started to listen to the words of the song. It was almost over. It was Tim McGraw's Please Remember Me.

You'll find better love 

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

Please remember me Remember me when your out walkin' 

_When show falls downs high outside your door_

_Late at night when your not sleepin'_

_And moonlight falls across your floor_

_When I can't hurt you anymore_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was _

_Deep as the river runs _

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

The song ended. She never got to listen to the whole song. She looked at Krillin. He was looking out his window. Bulma laid her head down and closed her eyes. Krillin watched her drift off. He shook his head. She's been through hell and he knew it was just going to get worse. He looked back out to the road. It was still raining.

**An hour later**

"Bulma wake up, we're here" Krillin stated. Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Krillinand sat up. They were driving in the driveway. Their very long driveway. It was still raining. Krillin parked his car. He opened Bulma's door and shegot out. They went inside the house. Chi-Chi got off the couch. "So?" "They'll call tomorrow" Bulma stated sitting down on the couch. Krillin took a seat in the chair next to the couch. Chi-Chi joined Bulma. "How are you feeling?" "Better" Bulma answered. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma's face. Bulma had put make up on to darken her skin. Chi-Chi sighed. Bulma had lied. Bulma switched the channel. The news was on.

"The spaceship the scientist found three years ago has been put in a museum this morning, everyone is excited to check it out. Scientists still don't know where it came from or how it go here," said the female reporter. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi shrugged. What was a spaceship? Bulma knew she lost her memory, but no one told her what a spaceship was. Goku stared at the TV. "Hey, that's the thing we found near the place we found Bulma" he stated looking at Gohan. Gohan nodded. Bulma looked at Gohan.

"What does a spaceship do?" Bulma asked. "It's like a car, but bigger and travels through space" Krillin answered. Gohan nodded. Bulma looked back at the TV screen. She stared at the spaceship. "In other news Bob Loaker and his crew made it to Planet Ice and spotted not one, but four comets traveling by" the reporter stated. Gohan shut off the TV. Bulma looked out the window it was still raining. "Bulma, you look pale, you should lay down" Goku suggested. Bulma looked at him and nodded. She stood up "See ya later, Krillin" she said waving at him. She walked into her room.

Bulma took of her clothes and slipped into her blue nightgown. Bulma pulled her hair out if the ponytail. She slides under the covers. She knew she was going to have another weird dream. She sighed. She closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off.

**Bulma's dream**

She stood on a balcony. She was wearing a white tee shirt and blue jeans. A figure slowly walked behind her and wrapped its arms around Bulma's small waist. Bulma smiled and leaned her head back and kissed the figures lips. They parted. Bulma turned around. "Hey handsome" "Hey" Bulma wrapped her arms around its neck. "How did you sleep?" she asked. "Good, you?" "I slept great" She knew he had changed since they first met.

"Your mother's going to flip" he whispered in her ear. She nodded. "What will your father say?" she asked. "Let's go see," he said pulling her to follow. "Ok"she said smiling. They walked in the hall. She knew he use to be such a jerk and a pain in her ass. They entered the dinning room. A figure sat at the table. "Yes son" "Father, I have great news for you" The figure pulling Bulma stopped. Bulma looked at the figure. "Hey King V" "Bulma, what is my son talking about?" "Well we've been dating for awhile" Bulma stated.

The figure stood up. "Really? How many grandkids should I be expecting?" "Father, this is NOT the time!" the figure shouted. Bulma giggled. "Well I thought I should at least ask" "You DON'T need to ask that stupid question!" Bulma covered the mouth of the shouting figure. She giggled again. "At least two"she stated. The quitted figure looked at her. "Really? I bet they'll be beautiful" Bulma nodded. "We'll be leaving now King V"she said before leaving and dragging the figure.

She shut the dinning room door. She sighed. "Why did you do that?" Bulma smiled. "He asked didn't he?" Bulma started walking away. "Yeah, but" "I just answered his question" The figure followed her. "You should have kept your mouth shut like me, you gave him ideas" The figure put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, that would have worked"she said rolling her eyes.

"Morning Miss Bulma" Bulma turned around. You could she this figure's face. He was bald and tall. "Morning Nappa"she said turning back around. The figure nodded at Nappa. Bulma stopped and dragged the figure into a room.

**End of Bulma's dream**

Bulma opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Nappa" she whispered. She jumped out of bed. She slipped her nightgown off. She put on her bra and underwear and walked to her closet. She picked out a white tank top and blue jeans. She looked at the window. It was still raining. She got dressed. She quickly brushed her hair. She ran out of the room.

"Morning Bulma" Chi-Chi said smiling. "Morning" Bulma said running to the door. She picked up her jacket and put it on. "If the doctor calls tell him I went out, he can tell you what they found out," Bulma said grabbing the keys to the truck. "Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked. "I'm taking the truck to Roshi's" Bulma answered. Bulma opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

She opened the truck door and hopped in. She started it up and drove off. Nappa, it was a clue. But what did it mean? She sped up. She drove off onto the ocean. She needed to find Krillin or Piccolo. Krillin knew a lot of people and Piccolo heard a lot of names. She sped up even more. She needed to get there quick. She spotted the little island. It was ahead. She hit the pedal. Her truck went even faster. She reached the island and slammed on the breaks. Her car came to a screeching stop. Bulma hopped out of the car and ran into the house.

"Krillin! Piccolo!" Bulma shouted. Krillin came running down the stairs. "What?" Krillin asked. "Where's Piccolo?" Bulma asked. "I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be here soon if he heard your scream" Krillin answered. Krillin plopped down on the sofa. Bulma sat down by him.

"Well morning Bulma" came Roshi's voice. "Morning Roshi" Bulma said waving. "Do you know anyone named Nappa?" Bulma asked. Krillin looked at her. "Nappa?" he questioned. Bulma nodded. "Sorry I don't" Bulma looked at her hands. "Oh" she replied. Roshi sat down in a chair next to the sofa. "Did you say Nappa, Bulma?" Roshi asked.

Bulma looked at Roshi and nodded. _'Hmm, Nappa is a Saiyan name'_ Roshi thought. Bulma stared at Roshi. "Do you know someone named Nappa?"she asked. Roshi looked at her andshook his head. _'Why is she looking for a Nappa?'_ Roshi thought. He looked at Krillin. "If I did I would tell you Bulma" Krillin said looking at Bulma. "I know" Bulma said sitting up. The phone started to ring. Roshi sat up and got it. "Bulma, it's for you" Bulma walked up and took the phone. "Hello"

**At the house**

"Bulma, the doctor called, he said…..he don't know what's wrong with you" Chi-Chi stated. "Are you serious?" "Yes" Chi-Chi answered. "Okay, I'll be home soon" "Alright" Chi-Chi said. "Bye" "Bye" Chi-Chi said hanging up the phone. Goku walked in. "Did you tell her?" Chi-Chi nodded.

A**t Roshi's **

Bulma hung up the phone. "Well the doctors found nothing"she stated. Krillin looked at her. "Bulma, why are you looking for a guy named Nappa?" Roshi asked. "He was in my dream last night I saw his face" Bulma answered. "What did he look like?" Krillin asked. "He was tall and bald and had a fury belt" Bulma stated. _'A tail? Why is she looking for a Saiyan? No, she couldn't be, she's…no she's on Planet Vegeta'_ Roshi thought.

Bulma looked at Roshi who was staring at her. _'I wonder could she be a Briefs?'_ Roshi kept staring at Bulma. Bulma looked at him questionably. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No" Roshi answered. Bulma looked at Krillin. Krillin shrugged. _'Bulma Briefs went to Planet Vegeta when she was sixteen, this can't be the same Bulma, if she was how would she have gotten here with out her parents not chasing after her'_ Roshi shook his head. _'She can't be. What did Briefs' daughter look like? I've heard of her'_

"Well I should get going" Bulma stated standing up. Krillin nodded. "See ya Bulma" he said standing up watching her leave. Krillin looked at Roshi. "Do you know something I don't?" Krillin asked. "I think Bulma is none other than…Bulma Briefs" Roshi stated. "Who?" Krillin asked sitting back down. "The daughter of Teddy Briefs" "The president of Capsule Corporation had a daughter?" Krillin asked in shock. Roshi nodded. "I believe her name was Bulma" Roshi stated. "But Briefs went to a different planet" said Krillin. "I know," Roshi said shaking his head "it doesn't make sense"

Krillin stood up. Roshi looked at him. "Scientist found a spaceship three years ago" Krillin stated looking at Roshi. "Yes so?" "Goku and Chi-Chi found Bulma three years ago" Krillin stated. Roshi stood up.

Bulma sped up. "I think Bulma is none other than…Bulma Briefs" Roshi's word echoed. She stayed by the door listening. "Who?" "The daughter of Teddy Briefs"SHe shook her head. "The president of Capsule of Corporation had a daughter?" "I believe her name was Bulma." After Roshi said those words she ran to her car and drove away.

Could she really be the daughter of that man? Why would she be alone? Why wouldn't he father look for her? Maybe he didn't care about her? Maybe this Nappa guy worked for her father? Or maybe, maybe there was something else? She sped up even more.

**At Roshi's**

"We got to go after her" Krillin suggested. Roshi stood up and nodded. "If that spaceship brought her here it could bring her back" Roshi said walking towards the door. "Let me call Chi-Chi so she can tell Bulma we're on are way when she arrives" Krillin said running to the phone. He dialed Chi-Chi's number.

"Hello." "Chi-Chi tell Bulma we're on our way when she arrives." "Why?" "I think Roshi and I might have solved the mystery of Bulma." "What? Why can't you tell me?" "Bulma needs to hear this before anyone else does." "Ok hurry bye." "Bye." Krillin hung up the phone. "Let's go" Krillin said grabbing the keys to his car. Roshi and Krillin got in the car. Krillin looked up. "Piccolo want to join us?" Piccolo landed on the ground. "Why not?" Piccolo got in the back. Krillin started the car and took off.

**At Grandpa Gohan's**

Chi-Chi started jumping. "What's the good news?" Goku asked with a chuckle. "Krillin thinks him and Roshi solved Bulma's mystery" Chi-Chi stated. "Really?" "Yeah they're on their way here now" Gohan walked in. "Bulma's going to be happy" Gohan stated. Goku nodded. "She better hurry up and get here" Goku said looking outside. It started to rain. "The weather is getting bad" Goku stated looking back at Chi-Chi.

**Bulma' P.O.V**

She couldn't be who Roshi thought she was, she just couldn't. It started to rain. "Ah shit" Bulma mumbled. It was getting bad. She shook her head. She heard of Capsule Corp., it was a great business. It just didn't make any sense.

Bulma drove onto land. She sped up. She was sick of not knowing the truth. Her chest started feeling funny. She ignored it. If she was who Roshi thought she was maybe they could help her find her family. Maybe her family didn't even want her.

Her chest was burning now. _'Not now'_ She grabbed her chest with one hand. It was killing her. "Fuck" She shook her head. Her head was killing her also it felt once again like it was splitting in two. _'Please not now.' _Maybe her family knew what was wrong with her, whatever it is.

Bulma's head was spinning. She was getting dizzy. She tried to shake it off. She really didn't need this right now. She had to get home and rest. She went faster. The storm just got worse. Trees were falling down. She hardly could control her car. A tree collapsed in front of her truck. Bulma slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel. Her car turned and turned. It lost control. Bulma screamed. She didn't need this. A name popped in her head. "VEGETA" she screamed.She closed her mouth. Where did that name come from? Her car crashed into the tree.It rolled and rolled untilit finally stopped. Bulma was unconscious.

T**hree hours later at Gohan's house**

"Where is she?" Chi-Chi asked walking in a circle. "Something's wrong, we shouldn't have beat her here" Krillin stated. "It shouldn't take three hours to get here" Chi-Chi stated. "Maybe she went somewhere to think" Goku suggested. "Maybe" Chi-Chi said looking at the clock. "But out in a storm" Krillin put his head in his hands. Gohan and Roshi watched out the window. Little Gohan watched his mother. The phone started to ring. Chi-Chi got it.

"Hello." Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "Yes Bulma lives here." Krillin looked at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi dropped the phone tears were rolling down her cheeks. She looked at them. Krillin and Goku stood up. "It's about Bulma" Chi-Chi stated. "What?" Krillin asked. "She was in an accident and…she's in a coma" Chi-Chi stated more tears fell from her eyes. Krillin was shocked. Goku looked at the floor. "When did they find her?" Goku asked. "An hour ago" Chi-Chi answered.

"Wait we would have seen her truck" Krillin stated. "Her car rolled" Chi-Chi stated. Gohan shook his head while Roshi stared out the window. Gohan walked up to his mother. "What ong?" "Aunt Bulma is in the hospital, Honey" Chi-Chi stated picking up the small boy.

That's it for chapter five! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Poor Bulma! Chapter six will be coming soon! Buh Bye!

Vegetafanic1


	6. Vegeta!

_**Please Remember Me**_

**Four years later**

"She's moving" "Get Krillin" Bulma slowly opened her eyes. Chi-Chi appeared in front of her. Bulma blinked. "Chi-Chi?"Her voice was shaky. Chi-Chi smiled. Bulma rubbed her eyes. "Hey Bulma" Bulma sat up slowly. She was in a hospital bed.She looked at Chi-Chi's side. There was a small boy with long black hair. He waved. She looked at Chi-Chi. "Bulma you remember Gohan" Bulma looked at the boy. "Gohan?" Chi-Chi sighed.

"Remember the car accident you were in?" Chi-Chi asked.She looked at Chi-Chi and nodded. "Yeah my car rolled" "Well…you went into a coma and have been for four years" Chi-Chi stated. She was shocked. "What? Are you sure?" "Yes, Gohan's six now"She laid back. Krillin ran into the room with Goku behind him.

"You're awake," Krillin said stopping. She nodded. "How are you feeling?" Krillin asked. "How should I feel finding out I was in a coma?" Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Hey, at least you lived" Goku said. "Yeah, but I missed a lot" "That's true," Krillin stated "I dumped Marron"She smiled. "It's about time," She said. "Well I dumped her three years ago" Krillin stated.She frowned. "See what I mean" she said crossing her arms. She looked to the side of the room.

Piccolo sat in a chair. "Hello Piccolo" Piccolo nodded. She looked at Chi-Chi. "Anything else happen when I was out?" Chi-Chi thought for a moment. "I don't think so" Chi-Chi answered. A doctor walked in. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" the doctor asked. They nodded and left the room.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

"We'll be landing on Earth in a few minutes, sire" Nappa stated. Vegeta nodded and shut off the screen. His father held them on Planet Vegeta for three weeks so their search was behind. He even got another person to help search. Her name is 18; she has blond hair and blue eyes. Now they were heading to Earth. He turned the screen back on. "We'll split up, Earth has a bigger population" he stated. They nodded. He shuts it back off. They entered Earth's atmosphere. They split up. Vegeta landed in a middle of a forest. Nappa landed on a beach. 18 landed on a cliff. Raditz landed near West City. Turles landed in a desert.

Vegeta stepped out of his pod. He studied the area. Trees were growing and there was giant hole in the ground. He started his search. Animals watched him walk by. He just kept walking. Nappa stepped out of his pod. Once he got out he saw naked men and women. He shook his head. "Strange species" He walked passed them getting weird looks. He started his search.18 stepped out of her pod. Her hair was flowing with the wind. She scanned the area. The ocean waves echoed. She flew off in the air above the ocean starting her search. Raditz walked through West City, people were staring at him, and he kept walking. Turles stepped out into the hot desert. He looked left and right and kept walking.

Vegeta kept walking through the forest. He saw smoke. He walked toward where it was coming from. He spotted a small house. He walked around the corner of the house he froze. He frowned. "Turles what in the hell are you doing here?"He asked in a shout. The man looked at Vegeta then turned around then looked back at Vegeta. "Who?" "Don't play dumb with me" Vegeta said walking up to the man. "Who are you?" "You damn right in hell know who I am" Vegeta stated. "I do?" Vegeta looked at the man. "You're not Turles. Who are you?" "I'm Goku, who are you?" "Vegeta" Vegeta noticed a tail.

"You're a Saiyan?" "A what?" "Saiyan, you have a tail" Goku looked at his tail then Vegeta. "You do too, small world" Goku looked at Vegeta once again. "Can I help you with something?" he asked. "No, I'm just looking for someone" "Would you like to come in for a bite to eat?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked at him. "Sure" Goku walked into the house Vegeta behind him.

G. Gohan was with little Gohan at the table helping little Gohan with his studies. "Hey Dad" "Hey Gohan" "Who's that?" Gohan asked. "His name's Vegeta" Goku answered. "Chi-Chi went to get some fish, she'll be back soon" G. Gohan stated. Goku nodded and sat down at the table. He looked at Vegeta. "Take a seat" Vegeta sat down on the floor and crossed his arms. "O..k" Goku said looking at his grandpa. G. Gohan shrugged.

"So Vegeta where are you from?" G. Gohan asked. "Planet Vegeta" Vegeta answered. He looked at Goku. "I think I know who you are" "You do?" Goku asked. "I think you're Kakarot" "No I'm Goku" "Did you hit your head?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah when I was a small boy" Goku answered. Vegeta looked at G. Gohan. "Did you find him in a spacepod?" Vegeta asked. G. Gohan looked at Vegeta and nodded. "If that's what you call it" Goku looked at his grandpa. "Like I thought" Vegeta said nodding his head.

**18's P.O.V**

18 landed on a small island. She entered a small house. There stood a short bald man and an old man with a turtle shell on his back. The bald man gazed at 18. "How may we help you miss?" the old man asked. "I'm looking for a woman named Bulma"She asked. "I'm Krillin this is Roshi, why are you looking for Bulma?"She looked at him. "You know Bulma?" she asked. Krillin nodded. "Where is she?" 18 asked lifting up the short man. "That way" Krillin said pointing to his right. 18 put him on the floor.

"I'm 18 and I'm looking for Bulma because Prince Vegeta sent me to"She stated. "Prince Vegeta? As in the prince of Vegeta?" Roshi asked.She nodded. "A Saiyan. Are you a Saiyan?" Roshi asked. "No" she answered. "Why is Prince Ve…Ve…Vegeta looking for Bulma?" Krillin asked. "That's none of your business" she stated. "Then it's none of your business where Bulma is" said Krillin.She glared at him. She picked him back up. "Listen baldy you'll tell me where she is or it will be your head" Krillin gulped. "Now no need for violence haha" Krillin said waving his hands.

She put him back down on the floor. Krillin took a deep breath. "Tell me where she is" she ordered. Krillin looked at her then Roshi. "He knows where she is," Krillin stated pointing at Roshi "I don't." She looked at Roshi. Krillin ran out of the room. She watched him. Roshi took off after at him. "They always have to do it the hard way" she said rolling up her sleeves. She started walking upstairs.

**At Grandpa Gohan's**

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Kakarot was sent to Earth"he stated. Goku looked at his grandpa. "So you have to be Kakarot"he said standing up. Gohan stood up and put his cup in the sink. "I'm guessing he's yours. He has a tail too," Vegeta said looking at Gohan. Goku nodded. "Why are you here?" G. Gohan asked. "I'm on a search" Vegeta answered. "On a search for what?" Goku asked. Vegeta didn't answer; he just walked up to a picture hanging on the wall.

"You have a mate, don't you?" Vegeta asked. "A what?" Goku questioned walking up to Vegeta looking at the picture too. "A mate. A person you spend the rest of your life with" Vegeta stated. "Yes, her name's Chi-Chi" Goku answered. Vegeta nodded moving on to the next picture. The people in the picture were all wearing hats. He saw Kakarot and his mate; his mate was carrying a new baby. There was a green man, a bald man, and two other women. Vegeta stared at the picture then looked away. "That was a picnic" Goku stated.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "How old is your son?"He asked. "He's six" Goku answered. Vegeta nodded. Goku stared at Vegeta. His expression turned to sad. _'I wonder what's bugging him'_ thought Goku. "Are you ok?" Goku asked. "I would have a child that age, actually I should have a child that age" Vegeta stated. Goku looked at him confused. "It doesn't matter" Vegeta said in a whisper. Chi-Chi walked in carrying fish. Chi-Chi put them on the table. "Man these were hard to catch" she stated turning around. She froze.

"Uh, hello" she walked to Goku. "Who's this?" she asked. "Vegeta" Goku answered. "Oh, well hello Vegeta. I'm Chi-Chi" Vegeta nodded. Gohan walked to his mother. "He's from another planet Mommy" "That's nice Dear," she said patting her son on the head. "It's true" Vegeta stated. Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked. Vegeta nodded. "Water." She nodded and went into the kitchen.

"I think she thinks I'm crazy," Vegeta said looking at Goku. "Probably" Goku said looking at his wife. "Vegeta, is it alright if I ask again what are you searching for?" G. Gohan asked. Vegeta looked at G. Gohan.

"Goku would you get Bulma for me?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi. "What did you say?" He asked. "Goku would you get Bulma" "Bulma?" He asked interrupting Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi nodded. _'I'm dreaming' _thought Vegeta.

"Are you ok Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Your mate said Bulma, didn't she?" "Yeah, so?" Goku said looking at Vegeta confused. "Bulma, blue hair, blue eyes?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded. Little Gohan by this time walked into Bulma's room. "Bulma, my mom wants you out here" he stated. "Ok" came a female's voice.

That's it for chapter six! I know Vegeta is kind of out ofcharacter! Enjoy! You'll begetting answers soon! I know it's short so hang on!I need 5 or more reviews before I give you another chapter! The reunion is coming soon! Just to let you know!

**Please Review! Please! **

Vegetafanic1


	7. Questions and answers

**_Thanks for reviewing! It's great to know that you like the story. Sorry about the cliffhanger had to do it. I did have it longer, but I cutted it short so I could leave one. Well here it is. The reunion you all have been waiting for, I hope you like it. Please review me at the end of the chapter. And again thanks. If you have anything to say or suggest go ahead. Now on with the story and lets just say it isn't the reunion Vegeta was hoping for. Buh Bye. You get answers in this chap just to let you know._**

**_-Vegetafanic1-

* * *

_**

**_Please Remember Me_**

He froze. That voice. He turned around to see a blue haired beauty walking into the room. She stopped. She stared at him. "Bulma, this is Vegeta" Chi-Chi said pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta? Vegeta! That name! Vegeta! VEGETA! She started to feel dizzy. She fell back onto the floor. He ran to her side and picked her up. He gently laid her down on the couch. He stared at her. He couldn't believe her eyes. He **finally** found her.

**In Bulma's head**

"**Not this place again"** Bulma mumbled. She turned around. There stood the figure that used to haunt her dreams. **"You"** she said pointing. The figure had a face and hair; she could see what he looked like. **"You're that Vegeta guy"**she stated. He was smirking at her. She shook her head. **"This is too weird" **He looked to the side. She looked at were he turned his head to.

There stood her in a red shirt and blue jeans and him in some kind of different clothes. He was kneeling. She looked at the figure. He was still watching. She looked back. Her figure gasped. The other Vegeta figure pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like some kind of box. (Anyone confused?) She (real Bulma)moved closer. He opened the box. She gasped. She (the real Bulma) looked at her hand. That was the same ring on her finger. Their mouths were moving, but no sound came out. She looked back at Vegeta. He wasn't really here, was he? He was looking at her. He started to fade.

"**Wait don't go" **She begged. He was gone. **"Don't leave me here" **She looked around. Complete darkness. She sighed. _'What in the hell was going on?'_ She was sick of this. She closed her eyes.

**Outside Bulma's head**

She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up. The man named Vegeta was sitting in a chair across the room. Chi-Chi was kneeling by her. And the others were in the kitchen. They were all looking at her. "How long have I been out?" she asked. "Only thirty minutes" Chi-Chi answered.She looked back at Vegeta. He was staring at her. Chi-Chi looked back at him. Vegeta stood up.

"Do I know you?"She asked. Vegeta frowned. "It hasn't been that long" he said stepping closer. "What?" She asked. He was confusing her. "It's been long, I guess I havechanged a bit" he said crossing his arms. "Excuse me? So I should know you," she said still looking at him. "Should? Don't you remember me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"We found Bulma seven years ago, she was badly injured and when she woke up… she didn't know who she was or anything" G. Gohan stated. Vegeta looked at him then back to her. "She lost her memory," he said uncrossing his arms. "How do you know Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma stood up.

"You used to be in my dreams"she stated. Chi-Chi looked at her. "Him?" Bulma nodded. "Bulma lived on Planet Vegeta she has been missing for seven years, four months, and five days" Vegeta stated. He looked at the floor. "So do I have family there?" Bulma asked. He nodded. "At first we hated each other we wanted to kill each other bug the hell out of each other we never got along"he stated. "So why were looking for her?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked up. "We were engaged to be married" he stated.(Say what? Oh I knew that.) Silence. "How do we know you're not lying?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Do you still have your ring?" he asked. Bulma looked at her finger then him. Chi-Chi looked at her. "Yes I do"she stated looking at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looked at the ring. "How do we know you're engaged to her?"She asked looking at Vegeta. He sighed. "Take it off there's words engraved" he stated. Bulma slipped the ring off. There engraved read **You'll Always Be Mine, Love Vegeta.** She looked at him. "When was your wedding suppose to be?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi looked at him.

"The day she went missing it would have been a week later" Vegeta answered. "Why am I here?" Bulma asked. "Yamcha took you when you were unconscious"he stated. "Yamcha? That name was in a dream of mine" Bulma stated. "Why was she unconscious?" Goku asked. "She was beaten by Zarbon" Vegeta answered. "Why was she beaten?" Chi-Chi asked. "Frieza wanted her dead" Vegeta stated. "Who's Frieza?" G. Gohan asked. "Enough with the questions" Bulma said looking at her friends. "You said you should have a child, was Bulma pregnant?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Goku. Bulma and Chi-Chi also looked at him. "Yes, she was a month or so when she went missing"he answered. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "She wasn't pregnant when we found her"she stated.

"She must have lost it because Zarbon" He said looking back at Bulma. Her eyes went wide. "How do I know all of this is true?" She asked. "I don't know," he said. She looked at her feet. "Maybe we should just relax and eat" Goku suggested. Chi-Chi nodded.

**At Roshi's**

18 dragged Krillin and Roshi down stairs. "Now you're going to take me where Bulma is" she stated. Krillin nodded. She threw him outside. "You'll stay here old man" she ordered. "You can fly, right?" she asked. Krillin nodded. "Good, now start leading" she ordered. He took off in the air and she took off after him.

"When I don't pay the phone bill something exciting happens," Roshi said sitting on the couch. He sighed. _'They're going to be surprised when they show up.' _He shook his head.

**Krillin and 18's P.O.V**

'_I wonder why she wants Bulma. Maybe Bulma's a wanted criminal on Vegeta or maybe she's a spy' _Krillin thought. He sped up.She was right behind him. _'Damn she's fast' He_ smiled. She flew right beside him. "Why are you on Planet Vegeta if you're not a Saiyan?" He asked. "My parents moved me there, my parents own a big business, just like Bulma's, that's why she lived there" she answered. "Why do you want Bulma?" He asked. "She was going to marry the prince" she answered. "What? Are we talking about the same Bulma?" He asked. "I don't know, let's see" He nodded. They sped up.

**At Gohan's**

They sat at the table eating. Bulma took a glance at Vegeta every two minutes. If he knew who she was and where she was from maybe he could help her.He looked at her. She looked the same. He took a bite of his food. They locked eyes. Why was he looking at her? How was he going to get her back to Planet Vegeta? There was a knock on the door. Chi-Chi stood up and opened the door. There stood Krillin and a blond woman. "18?" questioned Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta, what are you doing here, sire?" 18 asked kneeling. "Prince Vegeta?" asked Krillin. "You mean he's here" 18 stood up and nodded. "I was just going to ask you the same question, 18" said Vegeta. 18 pointed at Krillin.

"He was going to take me to Miss Bulma, but I see he lied" she said glaring at Krillin. "He didn't lie 18" Vegeta stated.She looked at Vegeta. Behind him on the other side stood a Bulma. "Is that really her, sire?" She asked.He nodded. She smiled. "Then we should contact the others and Planet Vegeta"she suggested. "Others?" questioned Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Krillin. "We can't 18 we have a problem" he stated. "What problem?"she asked. He walked up to her. "She lost her memory" he stated. She frowned. "Oh" she replied.

"Others? There are others?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta looked at her and nodded. "How many?" Goku asked. "Three" 18 answered. "Bring them here" Vegeta ordered. 18 nodded and stepped back out the door. She stopped and looked at Bulma. "It is good to see you again Miss Bulma," she said before blasting off into the air. Chi-Chi looked at Krillin. "Why didn't you call?" she asked. "Roshi forgot to pay the phone bill" he stated. Chi-Chi shook her head. Krillin looked at Bulma. "Are you ok?" he asked.She nodded. Krillin looked at Vegeta. "So you're Vegeta, 18 told me about you" he stated. Vegeta ignored Krillin. He looked back at Bulma then Goku. These two were wanted and they didn't even know who they were. Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi. His eyes widened. _'No she can't be. She's suppose to be dead or so we thought, this is a odd day for sure.'_He thought.

"You're Princess Chi-Chi, aren't you?"He asked. "What?" questioned Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goku, and Krillin. "Ox King's daughter, Princess Chi-Chi, went missing two months before Bulma," he said looking at Chi-Chi. Everyone looked at G. Gohan, and he sighed.

That's it for chapter seven! Enjoy! You got your answer if Bulma and Vegeta were married and some other things. Don't worry the baby she lost was not Trunks! I couldn't do that. Trunks is just so cute! You'll get more answers soon! I need some reviews again please! Thanks!

**-Vegetafanic1-**


	8. The Hunt Begins

_**Please Remember Me**_

"Why didn't you tell me you knew who I was!" Chi-Chi yelled at G. Gohan. "I tried how do I explain to you that you were a princess" G. Gohan said looking at Chi-Chi. "I also tried to get a hold of your father I went to your village, but no one was there, then I found out he went to live on Planet Vegeta, I didn't know how to tell him" Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. "You're father moved to Planet Vegeta for a better life, he thought you went missing on Planet Vegeta" Vegeta stated. Chi-Chi sat down. Bulma sat down by her. "It's ok Chi-Chi," she said trying to comfort Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. Krillin looked at Goku.

"What else did you guys find out?" Krillin asked. "Well I'm from Planet Vegeta, I'm a Saiyan, and my birth name is Kakarot" Goku stated. Krillin shook his head. "Seems like everything we know is a lie" Bulma looked at them. "Not everything" she stated. Krillin looked at her. "I guess you're right" he said smiling. Bulma smiled. She looked over at Vegeta. He was looking out the window. She sighed. There was a knock on the door. G. Gohan got it. Piccolo and Roshi walked in. They explained everything to Roshi Piccolo heard it all. Roshi nodded. "I thought there was something different about you" Goku looked at Vegeta. Vegeta went to the door and opened it and walked out. Goku looked at everyone. "I got something to do" he stated. He followed after Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped and looked back at Goku. "What are you going to do?" Goku asked. "What can I do?" Goku looked at his shoes. "I lost the one thing I truly care about, she doesn't even know who I am" Vegeta stated. Goku looked back at Vegeta. "Then try to make her remember" he suggested. "How can I do that?" Vegeta asked. Goku shrugged. "I don't know" Vegeta frowned. "You know how to do it, Vegeta" Goku stated. Vegeta looked at Goku and looked at the ground. "I told her parents once we returned our wedding would be the day after that, she won't even be coming back" Vegeta stated. "How do you know she won't?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked at him. "She always wanted to know what her family was like and her past life" Goku stated. "She won't want to leave you" Vegeta stated. "Then she doesn't have to" Goku said smiling. "She won't want to leave her other friends," Vegeta said. "Maybe she won't have to leave them" Vegeta's eyebrow raised. "We don't have a big enough ship" he stated.

Goku frowned. "We do have a problem" "No you don't" G. Gohan stated cutting in. "We don't" Goku asked. G. Gohan shook his head. "Don't you remember the spaceship you found, Goku?" "Yeah, but it went missing" Goku stated. "It's in a museum" G. Gohan stated. "Yamcha's ship" Vegeta said to himself. "What?" Goku asked. "The guy who brought Bulma here I almost forgot about him" Vegeta stated. "What does he look like?" They turned around. There stood Bulma. "Black hair, black eyes" Vegeta answered. Bulma walked up to them. She looked at the ground. Goku looked at Vegeta. "Do you want us to find him?" he asked. "You won't be needed" They looked up at the sky. Raditz, Turles, Nappa, and 18 came down for a landing.

"This is Nappa, Raditz, and Turles" Vegeta stated. "Nappa?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "Miss Bulma" said Nappa, Turles, and Raditz kneeling. They stood back up. "18 told us everything, sire" Nappa stated. "She didn't tell you this is Kakarot" Vegeta stated. "Kakarot?" questioned Turles. Raditz looked at Goku. "He looks like him" he stated. "You know me?" Goku asked. "Of course, you're our little brother" Raditz stated. "Last time we saw you, you were in diapers" Turles stated. "Oh" Goku replied. "We can find Yamcha, sire" Nappa stated. "Alright, but take some of Kakarot's friends" Vegeta said. "Let me call up Tien and Chaotzu" Goku said running back into the house. The three new Saiyans and 18 looked at Bulma. Bulma smiled. G. Gohan walked back into the house leaving Bulma alone.

Bulma looked at the ground. Nappa looked at Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged. "So…Bulma…how's living on Earth?" 18 asked. Bulma looked up. "Fine" she answered. "That's good" 18 said smiling. "I got a question" Bulma stated. "What is it?" 18 asked. "You see, well before I went into a coma four years ago I always had headaches and chest pains I was wondering do you know why I was" Bulma said looking at 18. 18, Turles, and Raditz looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Bulma. 18 looked back at Bulma. "No I don't" she stated. "Oh" Bulma replied looking back at the ground. Goku came back outside. "They're on they're way" he stated. Bulma smiled at him and walked back into the house. Vegeta watched her leave then looked at the ground. 18 turned around and looked at him.

"You mated with her, didn't you?" Vegeta looked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about" he stated. "You don't, huh? Well just explain what she just told me" 18 said frowning. "Anyone can have headaches" Vegeta stated. "But her headaches nearly killed her" Goku stated cutting in. "How do you explain that?" 18 asked. "Enough asking me these stupid questions" Vegeta ordered. 18 glared at him then looked at Goku. "Are you coming back with us Kakarot?" she asked. "If Bulma goes and wants me and my family too then yes" Goku answered. "We don't have a ship that big" she stated. "You don't but a museum in West City does" Goku stated. "Goku!"

Tien and Chaotzu landed. "Hey guys" Bulma said running up to them and hugging them. "Hey Bulma…it's been awhile" Tien stated. "Four years" Bulma stated. "Why didn't you come and visit me?" she asked. "We did, once a month" came a voice behind Tien. Launch popped her head out. Bulma ran up and hugged her. "Launch, how are you?" Bulma asked. "Fine, you?" Bulma looked back at the Saiyans and 18. "I didn't know you were going to bring Launch," said Goku. "I wasn't, but she begged me to bring her, she wanted to see everybody" Tien answered. "So what about you?" Launch asked. "I found out where I'm from" Bulma answered. "Really? Did your family find you?" "Not exactly" Bulma said still looking at the Saiyans and 18. "So where are you from?" Bulma looked at Launch. "You're not going to believe it, but I'm from a different planet" Bulma stated. "You're funny Bulma, so where are you really from?" "Planet Vegeta" Bulma answered. Launch frowned. "What?" "I told you, you wouldn't believe it" Bulma said looking back at Vegeta. Launch looked at where Bulma was looking.

She looked at Bulma and smiled. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Launch asked. "They're all Saiyans except the girl from planet Vegeta" Bulma stated. Launch looked at them. "So who are they?" Bulma sighed. "It's a long story" Bulma stated. "Well get to talking" Launch ordered. Bulma looked at her feet. Goku walked up to them and stood beside Bulma. He explained the whole thing.

"So we're going to help them find a guy named Yamcha, right?" Tien asked. Goku nodded. "What does he look like?" Launch asked. "We'll be teamed up….is that ok?" Goku asked looking at his five guests. They nodded. "Is it alright if we help?" Chi-Chi asked walking out with Gohan beside her and Krillin and Piccolo behind her. Vegeta nodded. Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and little Gohan are in one group. Raditz, Piccolo, and Chaotzu are in another. 18, Turles, and Krillin are in another. Nappa, Tien, and Launch are in another. "Ok so we'll be back before dark hopefully we find him today" said Goku. They all nodded. Nappa and Tien flew while Tien held Launch. 18, Krillin, and Turles flew so did Raditz, Piccolo, and Chaotzu. Vegeta's group drove in their new truck.

"Why do we have to drive?" Vegeta asked. He's in the back with Gohan and Goku. "Because some of us can't fly" Chi-Chi stated sitting in the passenger's side. Vegeta crossed his arms. Bulma slammed on the gas. The car sped off. Goku put on his and Gohan's seat belt. "Vegeta you might want to put this on" Goku stated pointing at the seat belt. "I'll be fine," Vegeta said ignoring Goku. Chi-Chi and Bulma already have theirs on. "So what city first?" Bulma asked. "Let's check East City" Chi-Chi suggested. Bulma nodded and did a U-turn. Vegeta's head hit against the window. "Damn, watch it" Vegeta ordered. Goku pointed back at the seat belt. Vegeta mumbled and put the seat belt on.

**Piccolo's group's P.O.V**

"We should speed up" suggested Piccolo. "We should check this little village coming up" suggested Raditz. Chaotzu nodded. "How far along is it?" "A mile or two" Raditz answered. They sped up.

**Krillin's group's P.O.V**

"We'll check the nearest city" 18 stated. "That's West City, it'll take days to check it" Krillin stated. "Then it will take two days," said 18. "If we do find him, what do you think Vegeta will do to him?" Turles asked. "Kill him or take him to Vegeta and kill him" 18 said while shrugging. Krillin gulped. "So I guess you don't want to get Vegeta mad" he said. "If it was seven and a half years ago you wouldn't want too" 18 stated. "Our prince has changed, people still are wondering if that's a good thing or a bad thing" Turles said looking back at Krillin. "He was someone you didn't want to mess with" 18 stated. "And Miss Bulma did mess with him" Turles stated. "Why he didn't kill her?" Krillin asked. "No one knows" 18 stated. They sped up.

**Nappa's group's P.O.V**

"So we're going to check the mountain village, right?" Tien asked. Nappa nodded. "He can be anywhere," Nappa said watching the ground. "So how long have you been searching?" Launch asked. "The day after she went missing" Nappa answered. "Whoa" replied Launch. "The prince wanted to find her as soon as possible," Nappa said. "And that took seven years?" Tien questioned. "The prince didn't feel well so we had to take a break then his father, the king, made us stay awhile" Nappa stated. Launch nodded in understanding.

**At Gohan's**

Roshi and Gohan sat at the table. "Want to play poker?" Roshi asked. "Sure" answered Gohan. Roshi pulled out his poker deck.

**In the car**

Bulma stopped at a stoplight. People walked across. The light turned green. Bulma pulled up beside the sidewalk. She parked the car. They all got out of the car. "Let's split up" Goku suggested. Vegeta nodded. "Me and Chi-Chi will go right" Goku stated. "Then we'll go left" Vegeta stated. Goku nodded. (Gohan's with his parents). They split up. Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "Are you sure it's safe to leave him alone with Bulma?" She asked. Goku nodded. "Don't worry about it," he said smiling at her. She smiled. "Ok" "Mom, Dad, what are we doing?" Gohan asked. "Looking for a man named Yamcha" Chi-Chi answered. "Vegeta said he has black hair and the darkest of eyes, we'll be able to tell it's him" Goku stated. "That's all he told you?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yep" Goku answered. Gohan looked at his dad then ahead.

**Bulma & Vegeta's P.O.V**

Bulma looked to her left then right. Vegeta was walking a few steps in front of her. She did a double take. She sighed. How were they going to find this guy? She looked at Vegeta. He kept walking. The light turned red, he didn't stop. "Vegeta" she said grabbing onto his shoulder pulling him off the road. A car sped by. "Watch it idiot" a man from it shouted. Vegeta looked back at her. "You could have been hit" she stated staring into his eyes. "Thanks, I guess" he whispered. Bulma smiled. "You're welcome" The light turned green. "Now go" she stated. They walked across the road. He looked ahead. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Vegeta?" "Yes?" "I was wondering… was I happy on Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta stopped and turned around. He nodded. She looked at the ground. He turned back around and started walking again. They walked past a bunch of people. "Bulma?" They turned around. A dark blue haired woman walked out of the crowd.

"Bulma Briefs?" Bulma looked at her. "Oh my Kami, it's me, Carry" the woman stated. Bulma stood there with a dumb look on her face. "Your cousin" "My cousin?" Bulma questioned looking at Vegeta. The woman looked at Vegeta. "You're Vegeta, did you finally find her?" Vegeta started pulling Bulma's arm. They walked off looking at the woman. "Wait" she begged. They turned a corner. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Do I have a cousin named Carry?" she asked. "You said something about her and wrote to her a lot" Vegeta stated. Bulma peeked her head around the corner. The woman went back into the crowd. Bulma looked back at Vegeta. "Come on" she said walking away. He followed behind her.

He followed beside her. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She looked at the ground. He shook his head. He couldn't take this. She looked at him and smiled. Vegeta looked to his right. She frowned. She sighed again.

**Goku, Chi-Chi, & Gohan's P.O.V**

They walked across the street. They stopped at a mall and walked in. They stopped went through the food court. "So were should we look first?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku shrugged. "The toy store" Gohan suggested. "Honey I don't think he'll be in a to store" Chi-Chi said smiling at her son. They past the toy store. "Where in the world is Yamcha!" a woman shouted. Goku and Chi-Chi stopped. They walked into the toy store and looked at a stuffed animal. "He isn't coming to work anymore Miss, he quit and moved" a man stated. The woman sighed. "Put a help wanted sign out the window please," she said. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other and smiled. Gohan looked at his parents and shrugs.

They walk out of the toy store. They walked out of the mall. "So he was here," Goku said still smiling. Chi-Chi nodded. "We got to find him," she said. "But where do we look?" Gohan asked. "Anywhere" Chi-Chi answered. They headed back down the street. A woman walked past Goku and Chi-Chi and stopped. "Excuse me, but do you know where Maddy's is?" she asked. "The restaurant?" Chi-Chi asked. The woman nodded. "Down that corner to your left" Chi-Chi answered. "Thanks" said the woman. She walked past them. Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "Must be new," she said. Goku nodded looking back at the woman then ahead of him. Gohan skipped ahead of them. Chi-Chi smiled at her son. They stopped at a shoe store and walked in.

**Krillin's group's P.O.V**

They walked through the mall. "What's the chance of him being in this mall?" Turles asked. 18 shrugged. "He could be anywhere" she stated. Krillin looked to his right then left then over again. "If he is in here, won't he run once he sees you?" Krillin asked. 18 nodded. "Of course he will, he doesn't want to get caught" 18 stated. Krillin looked at her. "Why did Yamcha take Bulma?" he asked. 18 sighed. "He loved her or so he said" she answered. "But wasn't Bulma with Vegeta?" Krillin asked getting confused. 18 nodded. "Yamcha never gave up" Turles stated. "Oh" Krillin replied. "So are you hungry?" Krillin asked. Turles' stomach growled. Turles looked at Krillin and nodded. "I guess we can take a break" 18 said sitting down in a chair. Turles walked off to go find some food. Krillin sat down by 18. He smiled. 18 glared at him then turned her head. Krillin frowned.

**Bulma & Vegeta's P.O.V**

They walked down through an alley. It was time to head back. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Maybe the others found him," she said smiling. He looked at her. "Maybe" he looked ahead. Bulma sighed. "If they didn't there's always tomorrow" she stated. Vegeta frowned. They can't spend too much time looking for Yamcha. He looked at her. She was staring at him with blank eyes. He looked down. Bulma looked to her side. "Howdy" They both looked up. There stood five guys in black. Bulma gasped. She saw this in movies. Vegeta looked at her. Fear was written all over her face. Two of the men walked up to them. "Lovely day isn't it?" She nodded. The men frowned. "It's the worst" Bulma gulped. Vegeta glared at the men.

Bulma slowly walked back. "Where do you think you're going Missy?" one asked stepping towards her. "Make one more move toward her and it will be your last" Vegeta warned. The man looked at him. "Ha is that so?" A man appeared behind Bulma and grabbed her. Bulma screamed. "Let me go" she ordered. Vegeta frowned. "I warned you" Vegeta said disappearing then reappearing behind the man that was laughing at him. The man turned around and gulped. Vegeta punched his face. The man went flying into a wall. Vegeta looked at the four behind him. He raised his hands. A ki ball formed in his hands. "I'll give you to the count of three" he stated. "One" The four men backed up. "Two" They turned around. "Three" they started running. Vegeta lowered his arms and turned around. The man holding Bulma pushed her towards Vegeta and took off running. "Fuck this" the man shouted.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. She ran up and hugged him. "Thank you" she whispered. She pulled away. Vegeta stared into her eyes. She stared back. She smiled. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers. Bulma touched his cheek. He was handsome. She stepped up to her tiptoes and brought her lips to meet his. Vegeta's eyes widened. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her slim waist; he pulled her closer deepening the kiss into a more passionate one. He had her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. What was she doing? She didn't know him, but it felt so right. She had to stop this. She slowly parted and looked at the ground. "Sorry" she whispered. He looked at her. "We should head back" she suggested. He nodded.

**Goku, Chi-Chi, & Gohan's P.O.V**

Gohan sat in the car while his parents leaned against it. "See I told you we shouldn't have left him alone with her" Chi-Chi said looking at Goku. "Just wait" Goku said smiling. Chi-Chi turned around and bumped into Bulma. "Hi" Bulma said smiling. Chi-Chi smiled. "About time" Chi-Chi said looking at Bulma. "We got held up" Bulma stated. Chi-Chi went to the passenger's and got in. Goku got in the back. Bulma looked at Vegeta then opened the door and got in the driver's seat. Vegeta got in the back. They were off.

**At Maddy's**

The woman that stopped Goku and Chi-Chi sat at a table with a coffee. A man in a hat sat down in front of her. "Anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "There's no files on her since the past nine years" she stated. "Of course there's no files she's been missing" the man stated pounding the table. The woman frowned. "I tried, ok" she said. He was making her angry. "Listen Sara I hired you to find her and bring her to me, didn't I?" Sara nodded. "I still don't know why." He took of his hat and looked up. He had black hair, the blackest of eyes, and a scar on his cheek. "I love her" he stated. "I know, but I need more then a name to find her" "You do remember her name, don't you?" "Yes it's Bulma" "Yes it is, that's all you need" "I need more then that Yamcha"

That's it for chapter seven! They missed Yamcha! Will they ever catch him?

**PLEASE REVIEW! U + REVIEWequelsUPDATE SOON**

**-Vegetafanic1-**


	9. When do we leave?

**_Please Remember Me_**

**In the car**

The car pulled into the driveway. It was dark out. Bulma parked the car and they all got out. Goku's carrying Gohan who fell asleep. They walked into the house. Everyone was on the floor. "No luck?" Krillin asked. Bulma nodded. Krillin stood up. "Me and Roshi are heading out, see you in the morning" he stated. Goku nodded. Krillin and Roshi walked out the door. "We better go too, see you tomorrow" Tien said walking up to the door Launch and Chaotzu behind him. They walked out. Chi-Chi looked at the Saiyans and 18. "Where will you be staying?" she asked. They shrugged. Goku put Gohan in his room. "I'll go get sleeping bags," he said walking back into the hallway. "Me and Raditz will stay outside" Turles stated. Chi-Chi nodded. "One of you has to sleep on the floor we only have two sofas" Chi-Chi stated. "I'll sleep on the floor" Nappa stated. Goku came back in carrying sleeping bags. "Well good night" Bulma said before heading to her room. "Night" Chi-Chi said smiling at Bulma.

Bulma walked into her room. She went to her closet and picked out a blue nightgown. She sighed. She pulled back the covers of her bed and slides in. She pulls them over her. She stared at her wall. She kissed him. She touched her lips. He kissed her back. She believed what he told them. She turned to her other side. He was in this house in the living room and she's just lying in bed. She should be asking him questions. Getting answers. She rolled back to her other side. She heard Goku and Vegeta talking about him going back and her going too. Would she go? Of course she would. Well at lease she thought she would. What if she changed her mind? She sat up. She got out of bed. She quietly opened her and tiptoed down the hallway. Chi-Chi and Goku had gone to bed. She peeked into the living room. The room was dark. She could tell there was someone on the floor and someone on the couch. She tiptoed into the living room. She hoped they were heavy sleepers. She walked back the first sofa where 18 is sleeping. She stepped over the sleeping Nappa. She looked at Nappa. She was lucky she didn't trip over him. She sighed. She walked over to the other sofa. It was empty. She looked at the floor. He wasn't there; there was only Nappa. She walked back over Nappa. She went into the kitchen and looked out the window. The light outside came form a campfire Raditz and Turles started. She walked up to the door. It opened. She stepped behind it.

Vegeta walked into the house. He shut the door. There stood Bulma. He looked at her. What was she doing out here? She just stared at him then looked at the ground. "Couldn't sleep" she whispered. "You?" "Just thinking" he stated. "Oh" she replied. She looked back at him and smiled sweetly. She was as beautiful as every. "Well night" she whispered. She turned around and headed back to her room. She stopped looked back at him and smiled. She entered her room. How was he going to get her to remember? Maybe she will on her own. He walked up to the couch and sat down. He didn't know what to do. He laid down and closed his eyes. He needed to sleep.

She shut her bedroom door. She went back to her bed. She laid down. _'What was he thinking about?'_ She slid under the covers. She rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep. She looked at her clock it was 3:24 in the morning. She sighed and got out of bed. She couldn't stop thinking about him and what he said. She opened her door and walked into the living room. He was on the sofa. She tiptoed past 18 and stepped over Nappa. She walked up to him. He was asleep. She sighed. He looked so peaceful. She sat down and watched him sleep. She took a deep breath. She stood up. She bent down and kissed his lips gently. She touched her lips. She stepped over Nappa and tiptoed past 18. She looked back at him and smiled. She went back to her room. She jumped into her bed and slid back under the covers and closed her eyes.

18 watched Bulma tiptoe out of the room. She pretended she was asleep. She smirked. Maybe Bulma will come back with them. She hoped she would. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Vegeta opened his eyes. The sun was peeking into the room. He sat up. "Morning" 18 said smiling. Chi-Chi was cooking and his crew was eating. He heard someone yawned. He looked towards the hallway. Bulma walked in. "Morning everyone" she said walking into the living room. The front door opened and Goku walked in. "Hey" he said entering sitting down at the table. He stood up. He walked over to the table and sat down by Nappa and in front of 18. "How did you sleep?" 18 asked still smiling. "Fine" he answered. Bulma looked at 18. "Was the sofa alright for you?" she asked. 18 nodded. Bulma picked up her fork and started eating. "Vegeta! Vegeta, answer me right now, don't you ignore me, answer me!" Everyone looked at Vegeta.

He dug into his pockets and brought some type of flat screen. "What do you want Father?" he asked. "How is the search going?" his father asked. Nappa looked over to the screen. "It's went great, sire" "So?" "We found her" Nappa stated. "Really? Or are you just saying that?" "He found her Father," he said looking at Bulma. "I don't see her" Vegeta faced the screen toward Bulma and 18. "This is her, sire" 18 stated. Bulma smiled weakly. "Ah, her parents will be trilled. So Bulma are you ready to come home?" Bulma eyes widened. He faced the screen to him and stood up and walked outside. "She doesn't remember a thing" he stated. "How do you it's her then?" "She has the ring I gave her and I just do" he answered sitting down on a rock.

His father frowned. "She doesn't remember you, does she?" He shook his head. His father sighed. "You have a problem" "I know, but if I bring her back do you think she'll remember?" His father shrugged. "She might" He sighed. "I'll be back as soon as I can" He stated. He pushed a red button and the screen went black. He stood back up and put it back in his pocket. He walked back in. Raditz, Turles, and Nappa looked at him. He sat back down and started eating.

**Three hours later**

They started their search again. They all split up. Bulma and Vegeta walked down a busy road in East City. She looked through a store window. There were the men that stopped them yesterday. They saw her. She smiled and flipped them off. They frowned. She waved and walked up to Vegeta. He smirked at her. She still was the same.

**Krillin's group's P.O.V**

They walked through another mall of West City. "This would suck if he died already" 18 said frowning. Turles nodded. "I want to see him suffer" Turles stated. Krillin looked at 18. "So is Planet Vegeta nice?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. "It's beautiful" she stated. Krillin looked down at the second floor. "We should split up" Turles stated. "18 go with him at least we know what Yamcha looks like, he don't so go with him" Turles said walking the other way. She started hovering. "What are you doing?" Krillin asked pulling her down. "Going to the second floor" she stated. "Not that way" he said pulling her to an elevator. "Do you want to cause a scene?" He asked. She crossed her arms. The elevator's doors shut. "I thought you lived on Earth," he said looking at her. "I forgot not every Earthling flies" she said looking at him. "Everyone on Vegeta does" she stated. He shook his head. "People were going to think you were some kind of monster," he said. The elevator's doors opened. The stepped out.

**Piccolo's group's P.O.V**

They walked through a forest. "So what do we do when we find him?" Piccolo asked. "Vegeta kills his ass" Raditz stated. Chaotzu gulped. "It's going to be painful" Raditz stated smirking. "I don't think Bulma will let him," Piccolo said. "Why not? The old Bulma would" Raditz said looking at Piccolo. "She doesn't even know the guy or what he has done" Piccolo stated. Raditz frowned. "You got a point" Raditz sighed. "I was getting excited to see that bastard die" The walked around a pond.

**Tien's group's P.O.V**

They walked through a small town. "This is taking too long, Tien" Launch (blond) stated. They were all sweating. They were at a desert village. Launch fanned herself off. Tien whipped sweat off his forehead. Nappa scanned the area. "Let's go a little further" he suggested. Tien nodded. "Fine" Launch mumbled.

**Goku, Chi-Chi, & Gohan's P.O.V**

They walked through on of the malls. They had already checked one and they had two more to go. Chi-Chi sighed. "Do you think we'll ever find him?" she asked. Goku shrugged. Gohan sipped his soda. "I don't think he's here," he said looking at his father. Chi-Chi looked at her son. "Well we still have to check," she said ruffling his hair. Gohan smiled. "Ok" Goku smiled. "Come on" he said walking into another store. Gohan followed behind his parents with the straw of his soda in his mouth. Gohan bumped into someone and fell over. "Sorry little guy" He offered Gohan his hand. Gohan took and the man pulled him up. He had short black hair, the blackest of eyes, and a scar on his face. Gohan's mouth opened. "Are you ok?" the man asked. "You're him" Gohan stated. The man looked at Gohan confused. He saw Gohan's tail sway back and forth. The man eyes widened and he took off running. "Mom! Dad!" Gohan shouted. His parents ran up to him. "What?" Chi-Chi asked. "That's him it…it has to be. There he goes" Gohan said pointing. "He has black eyes the blackest of black" Gohan stated pointing at him. "Did he say his name?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan shook his head. "Well we should ask him," Goku said starting to run. Gohan and Chi-Chi ran after him. Goku stopped once he was outside. Chi-Chi and Gohan stood behind him. Goku looked to his right and left then did it again. "We lost him" he stated. Chi-Chi frowned.

**Bulma & Vegeta's P.O.V**

Bulma walked beside Vegeta. She wondered if they would find this Yamcha. Where was he? She looked at Vegeta. He was watching the other side. She looked at her feet. "Are you going to go back to Vegeta with us?" She looked back at him. He was looking at her. "I don't know" she answered. She wanted to, but she was scared. He looked back to the side. "I want to" He looked back at her. She was smiling. He smirked. She wants to. She kept smiling. She fell over. "Sorry!" a man shouted. Vegeta helped her up and looked at the man who bumped into her. His eyes widened. "Come on!" He said grabbing Bulma and running after the man. She started running so she wouldn't be dragged. "What are we doing?" she asked. "Getting Yamcha" he answered. Her mouth fell opened. They found him. They turned a corner. Yamcha walked into a store. They stopped. "Ok go in there and talk to him I'll sneak behind him and we'll bring him out here" he stated. "What do I say?" She asked. "Anything" he answered. She nodded. She walked into what looked like an old bookstore.

She walked went down one alley of books. Nothing. She turned into another. She noticed a hallway. She slowly walked into it. Checking behind her. She felt like she was being watched. She entered another hallway. She was pushed into the wall. "What are you doing back here?" the man asked. It was him, the one from four years ago. She cleared her throat. "Yamcha" The man looked at her. "Bulma?" She nodded. "What are you doing here?" he asked hugging her. "Looking for you" she answered. He pulled back. "How have you been?" How has she been? How dare he ask! It was his fault she was here and it was probably his fault why she couldn't remember. "Fine" she answered. He smiled. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you" Yamcha turned around.

"Vegeta!" Yamcha was terrified. "Yea Vegeta, did you forget about me?" Yamcha shook his head. She walked up to Vegeta's side. "How have you been, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. "How have I been? Let's see you take my fiancée and bring her here. I had no clue where she was. So the past seven years I've been searching for her. How do you think I've been?" "Listen Vegeta, I had a good reason" Yamcha stated. "You had a good reason. What was that?" Vegeta asked. "I loved her, I just couldn't watch her marry you" Yamcha stated. "If you loved her, you should have wanted her to be happy and if she was with you she wouldn't have been and you know that." Yamcha frowned. "And she was with you?" Yamcha asked. "She said yes didn't she, she wanted to marry me" Vegeta stated. Yamcha growled. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha and dragged him to the door. Bulma followed. They walked outside. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan ran up to them. "You caught him?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded. "So this is Yamcha" Chi-Chi said glaring at Yamcha.

"What do you want with me?" Yamcha asked. "You're wanted on Vegeta" Vegeta stated. Vegeta pulled the screen out of his pocket and handed Yamcha to Goku. "Meet us at the house, we got him" Vegeta said into the screen before shutting it off and putting it back in his pocket. Vegeta glared at Yamcha.

**An hour later at the house**

Turles handcuffed Yamcha and tied him up to a tree. "He won't be able to break through, that's Saiyan metal." Turles stated. Goku nodded. They walked into the house. "I told the king" Nappa stated. Vegeta nodded. Bulma brought them some drinks. "Thank you" Nappa said. "Your welcome" she said smiling. She went back into the kitchen. "This is really fucked up" Raditz whispered. Turles nodded.

She looked out the window. Yamcha was staring at the ground. She had to ask him some questions, but she would have to wait till tonight. She looked back at the Saiyans they were finishing their lunch. Goku had joined them. She shook her head. She only thought Goku ate that much. 18 and Chi-Chi were on the couch talking and Gohan was in his room studying.

Vegeta looked at Nappa then Turles. "We need to get that ship" he whispered. Turles looked at Vegeta. "Shouldn't we wait till we leave" Turles said. "We need to make sure it works" Vegeta stated. Raditz looked up and smirked. "Turles and I will sneak in tonight and check it" he stated. Vegeta nodded. Goku looked at them. "Are you coming with us, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. Goku scratched his head. "Sure, I guess, but I have to make sure that Chi-Chi and Gohan want to come" Goku said looking at Chi-Chi. Vegeta leaned back in his chair. "Nappa you'll stay outside tonight till Raditz and Turles returned I don't want Yamcha to get away" he stated. Nappa nodded. "Kakarot you do train, don't you?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta. "I might need your help bringing down Frieza" he stated. "Frieza? Who's that?" Goku asked. "An ugly purple lizard who wants to rule the universe" Turles answered "He's evil, he makes us do his dirty work" Raditz stated. "He's powerful," Nappa said leaning back in his chair. "We all want him dead" Vegeta said looking at Goku. Goku thought for a moment. "Um, I guess I will" Goku said looking at back at Vegeta. "He'll kill us if we don't stop him," Turles said. "He kills whoever he wants to" Raditz said putting his on the back of his head. Vegeta looked at Nappa. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Nappa looked at Vegeta. "Revenge is all I want" Nappa stated. Turles nodded. "Frieza's going down" he said smirking.

She snuck outside. They didn't see her. She walked up to the tree and sat down. Yamcha looked up from the ground and looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked. "Answers" she said looking at him. Yamcha was confused. "Answers for what?" Yamcha asked. "Why you took me on your ship" she stated. "I couldn't let you marry Vegeta," he said looking back at the ground. ""Why did you leave me out in the rain to die?" she asked. He looked up. "I didn't leave you to die…that's not what happened," he said looking at his hands. "What did happen?" she asked.

**Flashback **_"Yamcha telling the story"_

"_Alright we have been travelling for five hours and you were still out…you started to mumble…so I walked up to you" _

Yamcha walked up to Bulma who was lying in the bed. He kneeled down by her. He touched her face. "Vegeta" she mumbled in her sleep. He frowned. He stood back up. "I'm sorry Bulma, but you'll never see your Vegeta again, he'll never find us" he stated staring down at her.

"_You mumbled his name and I lost it, but I kept staring at you…I didn't know who attacked you…but I had to get you out of there" _

He sat in a chair watching her sleep. One of Bulma's eyes opened. Her head turned and looked at him. "Yamcha?" she said in a low whisper. He moved to her and took her hand. "Yes" "Where's…..Vegeta?" she asked. She could hardly talk. He growled. "He's on Vegeta" he answered. She opened her other eye. "What?" she asked softly. "He's on Vegeta" he repeated. "Where…are…we?" she asked. "On my spaceship heading to Earth" he answered. Her eyes widened. "What" she said as loud as she could. "I can't believe you," she said glaring at him. "Take me back now" she ordered.

"_You were so weak…you couldn't talk…or stand…the ship was at top speed so if they found us they couldn't keep up…I took one of your father's new ones, the only one that was finished"_

She started to cough. She grabbed her sides. Tears fell from her eyes. "Please Yamcha" she begged. She closed her eyes. He sighed.

"_You passed out…so I went to the screen…we were going to land on Earth in two hours I was so happy…you were now mine…an hour and a half passed and you started to move again"_

She slowly sat up. She grabbed her stomach. He walked up to her. "You should rest" he suggested. "Fuck you" She said glaring at him. She looked down at her stomach. Blood was all over her. She touched the side of her stomach. There was a deep cut. "No" she whispered. Tears fell from her eyes. She looked at Yamcha. "What happened to Zarbon?" she asked in a low voice. "I don't know" Yamcha answered. She started to cry more.

"_You were upset…you were sure that you lost your baby…you glared at me while you still cried, I tried to get your mind off of that, but nothing worked" _

"Here" Yamcha said handing her a cup of coffee. She looked at it. She tossed it across the room. It hit the wall and went everywhere. She looked away. "I'll run once we're off this ship you know that, don't you?" "Yeah I kind of thought you would" he said looking at her. She sighed. She touched her stomach again. "Why didn't you just leave me there Vegeta would have came" she said glaring t him again.

"_I just stared at you…I didn't know how to answer…I thought it didn't matter…but you just wanted to go back…back to him…you yelled at me…well tried to…you were still too weak"_

"Take me home!" She ordered. "I am its Earth or do you not remember?" "Take me to Vegeta" she begged. "No!" He shouted. She started throwing anything she could get a hold of. Yamcha backed against the wall. "Crash landing in five minutes."

"_All of a sudden the alarms went off…we were going to crash"_

She looked at the ceiling as the room flashed red. She gasped. She glared at him. "You idiot" she shouted. She threw more thing s at him. He stayed at the wall. "Now what am I suppose to do?" She asked crying once again. "I'm far away from Planet Vegeta…I'm stuck here," she yelled. "Crash landing in five…four…three…two…one" The ship hit the ground with a thud. She fell off the bed screaming and he was thrown out the window.

"_I was unconscious for awhile…I flew out the window…when I woke up you weren't in the ship" _

He slowly stood up. He felt his cheek. I was bleeding. "That's going to leave a scar" he stated. He looked at the ship. "Bulma!" he said running in. The door was open. He ran in. "Bulma! Bulma!" he ran into the bedroom. Nothing! He ran out. The ship was empty. He ran outside. He shut the door. He ran around searching for Bulma. He ran behind bushes.

"_I went looking for you…you weren't in the ship…so I went outside…it was raining like crazy…I didn't find you, but"_

He stopped. Something shiny caught his eye. He bent down. It was in the mud. He picked it up. It was Bulma's locket. He stood up. She was here. He flew up in the air, but where.

"_I found your locket…the one your mother gave you when you turned sixteen…I kept it…I looked for you everywhere, but you were no where… I started to worry. What if you came back and took the ship and went to Vegeta, you would tell everyone what I did, Vegeta would come after me and kill me for sure…so I ran"_

He put the locket in his pocket. He flew off in the night sky. 'What have I done, Vegeta's going to kill me.' He flew faster. He couldn't get caught or he would be dead. He was going to go in hiding.

**End of flashback**

"That's what happened" He stated. She was shocked. "I didn't know what happened to you" She looked at the grass. "You went looking for me?" she asked. He nodded. "I kept your locket with me at all times" he stated. She looked at him. "Do you have it now?" she asked. He nodded. "It's in my pocket" he stated. "Can I see it?" she asked. "I would give it to you, but my hands are cuffed" She looked at his cuffed hands. "What pocket?" she asked. He looked at her. "Left" he answered. She reached into his pocket and took something out.

It was a golden locket. It had her name engraved it read Bulma Briefs. She touched it. It was so smooth. She opened it. There was two pictures in it. One was of her as little girl with a man with purplish hair and a woman with blond hair. They were all smiling. The other picture was of her and Vegeta, she was sitting on his lap and he was looking at her. She had a smile on her face. She looked at Yamcha. "Are those…my parents?" she asked. "Yes" he answered. She stared at the picture. She stood up. "Thank you" He looked up at her. She walked away into the house.

All eyes on were on her. "And where were you?" Chi-Chi asked. "Outside" she answered. Goku looked up at her. "Why?" he asked. "I wanted some answers…he gave me a locket" she answered sitting down at the table. She showed the locket to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi smiled at her. "Looks like you're finally going to get your answers" she said. Bulma smiled. "I guess so," she said. 18 looked at Bulma. "That's the one your mother gave you," she said. Bulma looked at her. "What was my mother's name?" she asked. "Her name is Bunny," 18 answered. "And my father's?" she asked. "Teddy" 18 answered. Bulma looked at her hands. Chi-Chi sat down.

"So…my father was a king?" She asked. 18 nodded. Goku looked up. Nappa looked at him. "You're father helps the King" he stated. Goku chewed his food. "Really? What's his name?" Goku asked. "Bardock" Turles answered. 18 sat up and put her dish in the sink. She sat back down. "Well Goku your father will be glad to hear you're still alive," she said. They sat in silence. Bulma looked up. "When do we leave?" Everyone looked at her.

That's it for chapter nine. **_Please review. Please! Thanks!_**

**-Vegetafanic1-**


End file.
